Painful Path To Eternity
by Mari Kia Aishiteru
Summary: [COMPLETE] Ichigo got mad at Rukia for 'hurting' Orihime, his girlfriend, which wasn't true. He refused to believe her and ended their friendship. What will happen if he learned about Rukia's sudden disappearance and the painful reason behind it? Please read the grateful notes from me. Thank you for everything. I love you all!
1. Prologue—The Promise

**~Painful Path to Eternity~**

_By: Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**Prologue – The Promise**

* * *

><p>"Take care now, I'll see you later." She said with a smile at him. A lady with long blonde curly hair kissed his chubby cheeks as she waved affectionately and walked off.<p>

The four-year-old little boy with orange hair and amber eyes walked in the preparatory school for another day of learning stuffs for children like him. He sat down at the back side of the room with no one near him. He was bullied by his classmates because of his hair and he couldn't do anything about it. He would always cry but when he saw his mother's smile, his cries was no more, as if it wasn't there in the first place. He loved his mother. And he promised to himself that he would protect her as what his name meant.

_One who protects…_

He has always wanted to protect his mother. So he needed to be strong.

The little boy's thoughts were stopped when he heard the voice of their cheerful teacher telling them to settle down so the class may start. She has dark long hair and green eyes. Everyone called her Mayu-sensei because she told them to do so.

When the children have finally settled down, she smiled at them and announced something that made Ichigo excited for some reason.

"Kids, you're going to have a new classmate for today!"

The children murmured among themselves happily as they spoke of the new classmate as Ichigo mused to himself.

_I wonder if he's a he or a she. I wonder if he or she will bully me too like any other children here. _Ichigo pouted sadly at that thought. _Or maybe he or she will be my first friend!_ He smiled dreamily.

"Here she is!" the teacher happily declared as she ushered the new kid to show herself.

_Oh! He's a she!_

A kid with raven hair and amethyst eyes came into view. She was beautiful. Her eyes roamed around the room until it fixed on certain ambers. Ichigo smiled slightly at her and she unexpectedly returned the gesture. He was surprised.

"Now this is Kuchiki Rukia-chan. She will be with us starting today." The teacher grinned at them. "Be good to her, alright?"

"HAI!" the children roared.

"Great! Now Rukia-chan," the teacher searched for a vacant seat until she found one. "Go sit in there, near Ichigo-kun. He's the kid with orange hair." She said turning to her gently.

The new kid, Rukia, smiled widely and nodded. "Hai!" she said energetically and trudged to her vacant seat.

Once she settled, little Ichigo offered his hand to her. Rukia stared at it and turned to his face. She looked confused so Ichigo smiled toothily.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Call me Ichigo. Nice to meet you!" he introduced happily.

Rukia reached for his offered hand without hesitation. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia. You can call me Rukia too. Nice to meet you!" she grinned.

"I'm glad that I made a new friend, Rukia." Ichigo chuckled.

"Me too!" she replied cheerfully.

* * *

><p>"Ne Rukia, how long have you been in here? I never see you here before…" Ichigo wondered as he ate his onigiri courtesy of his beloved mother.<p>

"You're right; I'm not originally from here. My parents had a job here so we moved." She replied as she ate her bentou too.

"Hmm… I'm glad you moved in."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I got to meet you!"

Young Rukia blushed. "Me too actually."

"So we're friends now?" Ichigo asked hopefully.

"Of course." Rukia replied with a wide smile.

"Yatta!" Ichigo jumped in happiness. Rukia laughed at him.

They continued to eat as they talked about their family and got to know each other when they were interrupted.

"Oh? The brat is talking to the beautiful new kid." A kid with gray eyes and spiky hair said as he hovered between the two kids. He was taller and bigger to say the least than the two. He had two kids behind him, hovering at them too.

Rukia turned to them with confused gaze. "Who are you?"

"Oh pretty Rukia-chan. I'm a classmate, call me Baru." He said with airily smirk.

"And well? What do you want with me?" Rukia asked. "And why the hell you are calling Ichigo brat?"

"Because he is. His orange hair is something that normal kids shouldn't have." He declared with his chest puffing out.

"That's right!" the one of the kids behind Baru agreed. "He's abnormal."

"And his name is so feminine. I bet he's a gay!" the last one declared.

Then the three of them chanted while laughing at poor Ichigo, "Ichigo is gay! Ichigo is gay! Ichigo is gay!"

Rukia looked at Ichigo and found him near to tears. He sniffled and lowered his head as if in shame. She glared at the three and without a single thought, she had buried her fist on Baru's stomach.

Baru floated in the air and fell down the ground with a loud thud not _that_ far away from them. The sound caused all of the other kids to turn to their direction. All of them stopped what they were doing.

Rukia paid them no mind though as she glared at the two friends of the kid she had just punched. The two kids back away scarily at her as if she was some sort of ghost in a horror movie. "YOU! If you ever say those things about Ichigo again, I swear that's not the only thing I'll give you! Got that?" she asked with a dead glare. Ichigo was very shock as he stayed still.

"H-Hai…" the boys answered as they trembled. Rukia growled angrily. "I couldn't hear you!"

"Hai!" and they all scampered towards the room quivering in fear.

"That's what you call a beating!" one of the kids said.

"Yeah! She defeated the scariest kid in here! She must be our savior!" another one said gleefully.

"Yes!"

They all cheered for Rukia as she smiled. She turned to Ichigo with the shock in his face still present. Rukia laughed at him.

"I-Ichigo! What's with your face?" she asked between laughs.

Said little kid flushed. "I-I was just surprise that you… that you…"

"That I actually punched the kid?" she giggled. "That's nothing. I often do that anyways."

"Really?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes.

"Yup." She nodded.

"You're great Rukia. Thank you for saving me." Ichigo said as he fiddled with his small fingers.

"You don't have to thank me. I did that because we're friends. And I promise from now on, I'll protect you from the people who want to hurt you Ichigo. I'll be your protector!" she declared as she grinned happily.

"Eh? Wait! That should be my line!" Ichigo pouted.

"You couldn't even handle yourself a while ago so entrust me that job okay?" Rukia laughed.

Ichigo smiled. "Okay! But when we grow up, I'll be the one do the protecting! Deal?" he asked as he offered his hand again.

"Yeah!" Rukia replied as she grasped his hand and they shook hands gently while they laughed.

* * *

><p><em>And the path to eternity began.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>.Prologue Ends.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: My 5th IchiRuki fic. Finally! Well, what do you think?

Read and Review please!

-Mari ^.^


	2. First Path—Accepting the Truth

**~Painful Path to Eternity~**

_By: Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**First Path – Accepting the Truth**

* * *

><p><em>She walked home from the grade school she was studying in together with Ichigo. After they met, they were always together. They were best friends. <em>

_She was nearing their home when she saw a smoke. And she was sure that it was near their home. She ran in worry for her parents because they were all there. She prayed that somehow, that wasn't their house. _

_She froze at what she saw. It was their house._

_Their house, home, was creaking and it was near to death as if a person. She didn't hear the people around her who scattered and ask if there were people inside. _

_Speaking of that…_

"_Mom! Dad!" she ran towards the house but one of the fire fighters held her back._

"_NO! My parents are inside! Please!" she struggled to let go until a familiar voice called her out._

"_Rukia!" she turned around and saw him running towards her. That time, the firefighter who had been holding her let her go and watched the two of them talk._

"_Rukia, are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?" he asked worriedly as he scanned her form._

"_No baka I'm okay. My parents are inside. I need to go!" she attempted to run but he grabbed her wrist._

"_No don't! It's dangerous. Let them handle it." He tried to reason in a soft voice._

"_But Ichigo—"_

"_Shh… no buts."_

"_Ichigo! Rukia-chan!"_

"_Obachan!"_

"_Are you okay Rukia-chan?"_

_Rukia nodded slowly and turned to look at their destroying house._

_Several hours later, the fire had been taken care of. Police scanned the area and found two bodies._

_The two bodies marched out of the house and it was cleared that they were dead. As the young girl said, Rukia, they concluded them as her parents but they of course prove it._

_Rukia cried hard on Ichigo's shoulder. Her parents' lost was hard for a seven-year-old girl like her._

"_Shhh… Rukia, it's okay. I'm here. Stop crying please." Ichigo said softly as he rubbed her back. She pulled away from him and looked at him. Ichigo felt his heart break from the sight. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and spoke, "I don't want to see you cry so don't…"_

"_But Ichigo… I lost them. I'm alone now… alone…" she sobbed._

"_No, you're not. I'm still here. Mom, Dad, Karin, Yuzu. We're all here for you. So don't think about that anymore okay?"_

_Rukia's tears kept falling but she nodded. _

"_Rukia-chan…"_

"_Obachan."_

"_Starting today, you're going to stay with us okay?"_

"_Really?" she asked with hopeful eyes._

"_Of course, you're part of our family." _

_Rukia looked at Masaki's smiling face and Ichigo's grinning face. She smiled widely despite her tears. _

"_Thank you!" she hugged Ichigo and the said guy held her tightly._

"_I promise Rukia, I'll be the one to protect you this time."_

"_Ichigo…"_

"_I'll do everything to stop you from crying."_

"_Thank you."_

* * *

><p>Amethyst eyes opened at the single light illuminated from the curtain filled window. She groaned sleepily and tried to go back to sleep but then her alarm clock went off. She pushed its snooze and rubbed her eyes to clear her surroundings.<p>

She sat up and stretched her arms upward.

_Today's the first day of school. I wonder what will happen._

She went to the bathroom and bathed in hot water. She donned her white blouse, gray blazer, and her gray skirt with the black socks and brown shoes of course. She decided to just buy lunch later because she didn't have time to cook or she didn't really cook.

She locked her apartment and set off to school.

Kuchiki Rukia. She was the young girl who was the only survivor from the mysterious fire happened in their house 10 years ago. After that day, she stayed with the Kurosaki Family, the only family she knew in that town.

Since the day she lived with them, her relationship with her best friend grew to the fact that she fell in love with him as more than a friend. She realized that when she was 13. But as much as it was painful, she knew that he loved someone who was not her. She knew him enough to know that.

And because of that, she witnessed the anguished and pain of the family when the light of the household died when she and Ichigo were 12. She had leukemia and there were no cure for it. Her husband, Isshin, did everything in his power to find a cure for his wife's sickness since he was a doctor. But unfortunately, she still passed away.

Ichigo stopped smiling and formed a permanent scowl on his face. But once in a while, he smiles, for his family and her.

And she felt special that he was showing her his rare smiles.

"Rukia!"

Said girl turned around from her musings to see her childhood best friend ran towards her.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" she greeted with a smile.

Ichigo smiled back at his childhood best friend. "Good morning."

They walked together towards their school. They were always walking to school together even though Rukia moved out of their household 4 years ago. She wanted to live by herself so she stood independent when she was in the right age. Ichigo and Isshin didn't want to but Rukia was stubborn and they gave up.

Even so, Rukia would always visit the Kurosakis and have dinner with them.

"Rukia, do you have your bento for today?"

Rukia smiled sheepishly. "I don't."

Ichigo shook his head. "Not again."

"Sorry. I overslept."

"Yuzu prepared one for you. I'll give it to you later."

"Really? Yuzu-chan really is so sweet!"

"Right."

"And she cooks great."

"Yeah."

Rukia suddenly halted her steps, making Ichigo stepped ahead of her. He stopped too and turned to her with confused expression. "What's wrong, Rukia?"

"Well…" she fiddled with her fingers as she refused to look at him.

Ichigo could tell that she was nervous. He had been hearing rumors about her staying with him because he was the popular guy in the school, Karakura High and she wanted popularity. Well, he didn't care about what the whole school says. Rukia was his long time childhood best friend. They practically grew up together. There was no way he would let her turn away from him just because of stupid rumors.

But for some reason, Rukia was always nervous when it came to school. He sighed. "Rukia, don't worry about school. Just stick with me and you'll be fine. I promise!"

Rukia wanted to believe that but she knew when he saw his first love that promise would break again. But she didn't want to point it out to him so she settled with a single smile and a nod.

"Thanks."

Ichigo smiled. "Now, that's done! Come on." He grasped her hand in his and they walked on hand-in-hand.

Rukia wished that this dream will last forever. She loved Ichigo. She loved him with all of her heart. But sadly, he was badly in love with someone else. His first love.

She attempted to tell him that she love him. But he suddenly brought up the topic that he loved someone and he looked happy every time he talked about it. She knew he was seriously in love. He loved the girl as much as Rukia loved him. And so she decided that she will never tell him what she felt for him and she will protect him from the sidelines, like she had promised him a long time ago, when they were only 4 years old.

They arrived in the school and as Rukia expected, murmurs and mumbles were heard around them. She didn't really care about it. Just as long as Ichigo stayed with her and trusted her, everything was alright.

In short, Ichigo's perception was the only one important for her. That was how much she loved him.

As they reached the hallway, Ichigo and Rukia was bombarded by fangirls who were all ogling literally at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun! You're so cool!"

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun~"

"Ohayou! Ichigo-kun!"

Ichigo just ignored them. How the hell did he end up in this mess in the first place? Oh yeah, it's just because of his looks.

"Kurosaki-kun?" a voice from behind called out and he knew very well who it was.

Rukia turned around as Ichigo did it hurriedly. His face immediately turned from scowl into a soft face. The ones that he rarely showed to others. Rukia felt herself shrink at the girl. She was the most popular girl in the Karakura High and everyone loves her. Including Ichigo of course. Rukia was very envious with the girl but she couldn't bring herself to hate her because she made Ichigo happy and so she will be happy for his sake.

Ichigo walked towards her and smiled softly. "Good morning, Inoue-san."

"Good morning too and don't call me Inoue-san, just call me Orihime." She said with a smile.

"Uh sure. Call me Ichigo then."

"Okay. So, Ichigo, I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, anything." He replied without hesitation.

Rukia felt her heart touched the cold floor underneath her. _I knew it, promises are meant to be broken. Especially when the one who are making them is Ichigo._

"Our sensei told me to go to the library and get some books to be use today for the class. Would you mind helping me bring them to the classroom?" Orihime asked slyly.

Ichigo nodded. "Sure." He then turned to Rukia. "Rukia, I'm sorry but can you go ahead without me?"

_You're just asking me now? You already agreed baka!_

"Yeah, of course." She replied instead flashing him a fake smile.

"Thanks. See you later." Ichigo said as he ran after Orihime.

"Yeah, see you." She merely whispered seeing that he was gone. She sighed heavily.

"Well well well, if it isn't Kuchiki Rukia?" a girl with long ebony brown hair said as she walked towards Rukia.

Another girl was beside her and walking towards Rukia also. "Yeah, the _slut_."

_So much for the first day of school._ Rukia thought.

"I am no slut." She spat.

A different girl grabbed her hair and pinned her against the wall. "You. are. a. slut!" she emphasized each words as if telling it to a child.

"And I tell you I'm not!"

"Oh? And so you're saying that you are just beside of Ichigo-sama always because you're best friends? Don't joke around with me! That was impossible!"

"I know you love Ichigo-sama." The girl with long brown hair told her. "But, he clearly loves Orihime-sama. There's no way he'll fall in love with a slut like you!"

That stung a lot. Rukia knew that already. There was no need for these bullies to tell her. She held her head high and just let them pinned her against the wall. If she fought them, she will get into trouble and Ichigo would have to help her again. She didn't want to burden him anymore. Now that he was courting Orihime. Ichigo loved her since in middle school when they became classmate with her. But Orihime never reciprocated his feelings but now maybe, just maybe, she could love Ichigo like he was to her. And that would be enough for Rukia.

"I know…" she murmured.

"What?"

"I know that. But, I never loved Ichigo as more than a friend…"

The three girls laughed at her.

"Of course, you have no right to love him. You're just a disgraceful slut that wants attention so you always stick with him!" with that, the girl who was holding her hair banged her head on the wall hard to the point that she was bleeding.

After a few hits here and there, they stopped. Rukia sat on the floor and leaned against the wall bleeding and breathing heavily.

"Awww… poor you. I hope you learned your lesson now." They laughed at her again and left her alone to her own.

She stood up to her own feet and went to the infirmary to bandage up her head. The nurse was out again so she learned how to bandage up herself whenever she was bullied. She was bullied because of her closeness with Ichigo. But even so she didn't even try to turn away from him. She couldn't. Ichigo was her best friend. She would never turn away from him because of some stupid bullies. She was stronger than them.

After bandaging her head, she lay down on the bed for a while because of the sudden dizziness she felt.

_I don't think I could go to the class today. I guess I'll just have to stay here and rest. I'll just text Ichigo that I need to do something so I skip class._

_I don't think he'll believe me though._ She giggled and texted him.

* * *

><p>"Um… Ichigo, thank you for helping me carry these books. I didn't really know why sensei ordered me to do this." She said softly.<p>

"It's okay. If you have anything to do, you can ask me for help. Anytime." Ichigo offered with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I'm glad. Thanks!"

"You're welcome."

_She's so sweet and beautiful. I'm falling in love all over again._

He stared at Orihime again while they were walking. She seemed to feel it and smiled at him. Ichigo smiled back but turned away before she could even see a blush on his face.

_I can't wait to tell Rukia this!_

* * *

><p>The class started and Ichigo was staring at the empty seat beside him.<p>

_Damn that Rukia. Where was she?_

Lunch came and he ran towards the rooftop to call her but he saw her text message.

'_Hey Ichi, something came up from work. I need to go there today. Sorry I skip school without telling you._

_-Rukia.'_

So that was it? He was worried over nothing?

He immediately replied her back.

'_You made me worry over nothing. Next time tell me in person baka!_

_-Ichigo.'_

* * *

><p>Rukia's phone went off. She was in her apartment resting. She will go to work after an hour. For the meantime, she just needed to rest her throbbing head.<p>

She read Ichigo's message a few times. She smiled widely.

_He's worried about me._

'_How will I tell you in person? You were with your crush._

_-Rukia.'_

After a few minutes, her phone went off again indicating another new message.

'_Oh right. And speaking of crush, Rukia, she's so sweet. She thanked me and I told her she can ask me anything anytime. Isn't that great? She will think I'm a gentleman!_

_-Ichigo.'_

Rukia's heart cracked. Talking about Ichigo's crush was always a hard topic for her but she couldn't bring herself to just snap at Ichigo to stop because he looked very happy. She bet he was grinning like an idiot right now.

'_Yeah right. You're just gentleman when it comes to her. Biased baka._

_-Rukia.'_

Ichigo laughed. And replied back.

'_Jealous?_

_-Ichigo.'_

Rukia didn't know what to say. Of course she was jealous. But Ichigo couldn't know about that. Never. She bit her lip and heavily sighed.

'_Ichigo, I need to go now. See you tomorrow. Bye._

_-Rukia.'_

'_Wait Rukia!_

_-Ichigo.'_

Ichigo waited but she didn't reply. He sighed. _That girl really…_

He saw students entered the rooftop with their friends and classmates. He also saw Orihime and her friends. They met eyes and Orihime walked towards him.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Yo." He said coolly but he was nervous as hell.

"Uh… can you have lunch with us?" she asked as she pointed to the direction of her friends.

"Sure."

_This is my chance._

"Great! Come on!"

And Ichigo knew something about Inoue Orihime, his crush since middle school and he thought was his first love.

* * *

><p><strong>Bunch of thanks to these reviewers:<strong>

**unknownkyitty****, ****LeftHRyder****,****Tsukishiro15****,****LeyCoo****,****T****opaz Skye****,****deadpoolhulk**

**IchiRuki01**** : **I understand what you mean and don't worry! IchiRuki: The Destined Tale is my focus right now. I even have my Tale 8 finished but I don't want to update yet. I want to finish the Tale 9 too~ haha ^.^ I just want to update this one first too since I have a plan… thanks for the concern though~ ^.^

And to those who put this story in their story alerts and favorite lists! Thank you sooooo much! Keep reading and review! I love you guys! You're the best! Banzai!

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: Very OOC of Ichigo. *sighs* He acts like a school boy who have a first crush. Well, Orihime is his first crush here. And he forgets about Rukia whenever Orihime is near. Sorry about that. I know you don't like it but it's part of the story~ But I assure you, this is an **IchiRuki** fic! ^o^ sorry for the OOcness of Ichigo and Rukia too. XD hope you like this chapter!

And there! Finally!

Thank you guys!

Please Read and Review!

-Mari ^.^


	3. Second Path—Letting Go

**~Painful Path to Eternity~**

_By: Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**Second Path – Letting Go**

* * *

><p><em>I have to pretend to make you happy.<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. She couldn't even get out of the bed. She worked at the bar last night and got home at about 3AM. She was working as a waitress for a coffee shop at afternoon after school until 10PM. Her salary was not enough for her expenses so she applied in a bar. It wasn't that bad though because the owner of the bar were all nice to her. And most of the customers knew her enough to not pick on her.<p>

She decided to skip school that day because she couldn't endure the headache.

_It hurts so much!_

She tried to sleep but then remembered something or rather someone. She reached for her phone located on her desk beside her bed. She texted Ichigo that she will skip school again. He will be worried again like yesterday but for sure, he will get the chance to be with his crush since she would not be there.

She ignored the painful clenched of her heart at that thought. But she didn't know what she would do if she learned days from now that Ichigo and Orihime were finally together.

_Of course, I'll be happy for him._

'_Oh, Rukia, that crap again? You are hurt just admit it!' _Her subconscious asked her.

_I'm hurt, I admit. But Ichigo's happiness is my priority! _She snapped.

Her subconscious luckily didn't reply.

She sighed as she clutched her head again. It was becoming painful as seconds passed by. She flipped her phone open and texted her best friend.

* * *

><p>At school, Ichigo thought Rukia was already there but was worried again that she was not anywhere.<p>

Where the hell is she again? Argh!

As if on cue, his phone went off in his pocket and he opened the new message indicated on the screen.

'_Sorry Ichigo. I have a painful headache today so I couldn't make it for school. I couldn't work for today too. Sorry._

_-Rukia.'_

His face frowned in worry. He replied back.

'_What's wrong Rukia? What did you do yesterday?_

_-Ichigo.'_

Rukia bit her lip to think of an alibi that would be believable at least.

'_Well, my co-worker's mother was hospitalized yesterday so I need to fill her in. I was the only one who worked in the coffee shop until closing time. That's why maybe I got the headache._

_-Rukia.'_

Ichigo sighed. And that was the reason why he didn't want her to live out of the Kurosaki Household. He knew she was always overworking herself.

'_Baka. I'll visit you later alright? Just rest for now and wait for me. And don't forget to eat!_

_-Ichigo.'_

Rukia smiled despite her painful headache. He would visit her. That just means that he was really worried.

'_Of course he would worry, for him, you are his best friend.'_ Her subconscious said.

Her smile faded.

Damn she was right.

She shook her head slightly to get rid of her thoughts. It was making her headache worst.

'_Hai hai. I will, mommy. :D just kidding. Now, I'm going back to sleep. Just go on with the classes Ichigo. See you later._

_-Rukia.'_

Ichigo smiled.

'_Yeah, see you later._

_-Ichigo.'_

Rukia brought back her phone on her desk and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ichigo hid away his phone in his pocket when he saw their teacher already entering the classroom. She went on the usual roll call and started the boring class.<p>

_Great. This will be a long day._

* * *

><p>The lunch came by again and Ichigo ate lunch with his crush, Inoue Orihime and her group of friends. Thankfully though, he was not the only guy there. There was Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora, Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuiro. They were all nice except for Keigo who was fawning over his crush which he didn't like for one bit.<p>

Luckily, Keigo noticed Ichigo's glares towards him and he backed away since he knew who he was. He was the great king of the campus. He was the most popular guy and so he was nothing against him. On the other hand, Orihime was the most popular girl so the girls in their group were teasing them to date already. Ichigo, being Ichigo, turned away to hide his blush. Orihime would just laugh with them but Ichigo couldn't tell if she liked the idea or not.

_I just wish it's the former._

And then, gathering up all his courage, he decided to confess to her. He loved her ever since middle school so I thought this was the right time to tell her.

_I'll tell her after school…_

* * *

><p>After school then, Ichigo waited for Orihime at the school gates. All of the students were all gone home and Ichigo was waiting for Orihime to finish her club activities. The sun was setting in the sky already. It was almost early evening when Orihime went out to meet Ichigo.<p>

"Ichigo, I'm sorry. I'm the president of the volleyball club so I need to finish some documents for the upcoming competitions. I'm sorry to make you wait." She apologized.

For Ichigo, her voice was like a song to his ears.

"I-It's okay. Uh… I need to tell you something…"

"What is it?"

"Um… Orihime… Actually, I-I am in love with you."

Orihime looked surprised. "Eh?"

"I'm serious. I really love you. Since I saw you in middle school, I developed some crush for you but it grew more as I look at you every time…" Ichigo trailed off blushing because of embarrassment. He refused to look at Orihime in fear that he might get rejected.

"Ichigo…"

"I want you to know what I feel… but it's okay too if you don't feel the same."

"Ichigo, I love you too."

That caused him to stare at her.

"What?"

She smiled which made Ichigo's knees weakened.

"I love you too."

"O-Orihime…"

"So, we're together now ne? Ichigo?" she asked innocently with a soft smile.

Ichigo's shocked expression changed into a relief and gentle smile. "Yup."

They held hands and walked together to Orihime's.

* * *

><p>After walking Orihime to her apartment and with one goodbye kiss, the one he had dreamed of, he walked towards Rukia's house. He promised that he would go visit her. He was worried about her too so he needed to see her. And of course, he wanted her to be the first one to know about him and Orihime and so…<p>

Stopping in front of her apartment door, he rang the doorbell. He did it for two times and finally the door swung open. He gasped when he saw how miserably his best friend was.

"What the hell happened to you? Seriously?" he asked as he followed her inside and closed the door behind him.

"Rukia!"

He saw her sat down the couch and closed her amethyst orbs in exhaustion.

Ichigo sat down next to her and put a hand on her forehead. "You have a small fever."

He sighed and decided to cook something for her. He went to the kitchen and rummaged her fridge. He saw some eggs and bacon but what shocked him was the fact that her fridge was full of cup noodles.

He couldn't scold her for now. He just had to wait. _What the heck was she planning to do with herself? Argh!_

He started to cook porridge with fried eggs and bacons since she needed to eat heavy food. When he was done, he went to her.

"Ne Rukia, dinner's ready. Come on." He was pulling her arms.

She groaned but didn't open her eyes. Ichigo grew impatient.

"Rukia! You need to eat you midget of a baka!"

No answer and she didn't budge.

"Oi! If you don't get up in three seconds, I'll carry you up like a princess right now!"

Rukia's amethyst instantly opened and she stood up shakily. Ichigo held her arm and shoulder for support.

Ichigo helped her sit up on the stool before the table counter. The food was already served. He sat down next to her and looked at her intently.

She didn't make any move at all. She just stared at the food, no, _through_ the food.

Ichigo was seriously worried about her now. She was acting weird.

"Rukia? Are you okay?"

She didn't reply. He shook her lightly.

"Rukia!"

She woke up finally and turned to him. "Eh?"

"You're not yourself. What's wrong with you?"

Rukia smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. I'm okay. I guess I'm still sleepy."

Ichigo sighed. "Okay. Well then, eat up."

Rukia turned to the food again. "You cooked this?"

"What do you think?"

Her gazed softened which Ichigo noticed. "Thank you, Ichigo. I don't know if I'll survive without you."

"Midget. I'm always here. We're best friends right? Of course, I'll always be here for you." He grinned at her.

Rukia felt like a sword had gone through her heart. Those two words rang through her head like a broken record.

_Best friends._

Ichigo noticed her spaced out and waved a hand in front of her face. "Rukia?"

Rukia woke up from the painful clenching of her chest. "What?"

"You okay?"

"Y-Yeah, of course. Thanks Ichigo." she smiled at him.

"Don't think about it now eat midget."

"Okay." She nodded and ate her porridge Ichigo made for her.

She was happy for the very least. Ichigo was there for her. Cooked food for her. Took good care of her. And she was beyond happy.

Even though he was only doing this because of them being best friends.

* * *

><p>"Anyways Rukia," Ichigo said when they were in the living room watching some sort of funny movie. "I have something to tell you." He said barely able to contain the excitement in his voice.<p>

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Looks like it's good news. You look so happy. So, what is it?"

Somehow she felt that it was something bad. But, if Ichigo was happy, then maybe it was really good news. She just hoped it really was.

"Rukia," he faced her and held her hands both in his. "You're my best friend so I want you to be the first person to know about this."

"What is it? Stop delaying. Just tell it straight to the point!"

"I confessed to Orihime this afternoon."

Rukia felt her heart stop. _What?_

She shook her head to stop the unnecessary thoughts. And she didn't want Ichigo thought that she was not happy about it.

"So, what did she say?" she asked, secretly dreading the answer.

Ichigo had a big grin on his face that Rukia had never seen before.

_I knew it._

"We're together now!" he said excitedly. "She said she loves me too and then, we're together!" he grinned at her.

Rukia tried to smile because Ichigo's gaze never leave her face. She wanted him to see that she was happy for him, even though inside, it hurts.

"T-That's great."

"Yeah! I'm really happy Rukia." Ichigo said with a gentle smile. He stared at her while still holding her hands. "I'm so happy. I love her."

Rukia swallowed the big lump in her throat and nodded with a small grin. "I know Ichigo. I know. I'm happy for you." She said. "You finally confessed to her."

"Yeah, I'm so glad I did."

"It's a waste that I wasn't there to witness how you confessed to her. I would want to see you all blush in embarrassment." She said with a laugh.

"Rukia…" Ichigo glared at her. "Good thing you're not. If you are, I'll get it until I die."

"Of course."

And they both laughed.

They talked to each other some more until it was time for Ichigo to go home. It was already late after all.

"Thank you for the dinner Ichigo. And… congratulations." She gave him a smile.

"Thanks Rukia and you're welcome. Just don't starve yourself again!"

"Hai hai. Now go home!"

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah."

Ichigo waved as he turned back and walked downstairs. Once he was out of sight, Rukia closed the door behind her and locked it. She walked aimlessly towards her couch and sat on it.

Her shoulder trembled slightly and fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. She had been controlling her emotions ever since she heard it from Ichigo himself. She knew this would happen sooner or later but it still hurts her.

_I guess I really didn't stand a chance against her. I have no fight for Ichigo at the first place. For him, I am just his best friend, after all this time._

And it hurts a lot.

For the first time ever since Masaki died, she sobbed and cried hard, for the lost of someone she loved dearly that she knew she will never get.

_Ichigo, I am letting you go..._

* * *

><p><strong>Bunch of thanks to these following people:<strong>

**IchiRuki01**, **deadpoolhulk**, **unknownkyitty**, **Topaz** **Skye**, **Kurosaki** **Anne**, **Tsukishiro15** and **soinlovewithbleach**

**LeftHRyder** : haha~ yeah, I didn't realize it. Sorry! But thank you for pointing it out! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: I hope it was well written? I kind of hurry. Sorry about that. *sighs* Just sorry for the wrong grammars and stuffs. Thank you!

Please Read and Review!

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	4. Third Path—Believing or Not Believing?

_Sorry, I have a fast progressing plot~ sorry about that! I was hurrying to finish this before the first week of June. Hopefully, I can. As well as my other fic of course. ^.^_

_As you noticed, it was always Rukia's point of view ne? Well, it will be Ichigo's soon so please be patient. Thank you!_

_Now let's get on with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong>~Painful Path to Eternity~<strong>

_By: Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**Third Path – Believing or Not Believing?**

* * *

><p><em>I'll protect you, even if it hurts.<em>

* * *

><p>Rukia was able to go to school the next day. She thought she would meet Ichigo like she always did at the corner of the street where she usually meets him but she was wrong. She sighed.<p>

_Maybe he walk with Orihime… they're together now so Ichigo might have offered to walk together…_

She continued to walk on to the school with a heavy heart. When she reached the school and entered the gate, she noticed students who were murmuring again as they looked at her with smiles on their faces, the others wore pity.

_Maybe because this is the first time they saw me walking in here without Ichigo… I guess they're just glad._

She ignored them and trudged towards her classroom. As she thought, Ichigo was already in his seat with his new girlfriend next to him. In other words, Inoue Orihime sat on _her_ seat.

She sighed heavily and prepared herself to walk in to them. Ichigo saw her and smiled at her.

"Rukia!" he stood up and waved at her. "Are you feeling okay now?"

She nodded and grinned at him. "I'm okay."

"That's good." Ichigo turned to Orihime. "Now, Orihime, I want you to meet my best friend. You know her right?"

"Yup!" Orihime beamed and turned to Rukia with a wide grin. "Hello Rukia-chan! Inoue Orihime. I know that Ichigo told you already."

Rukia nodded slowly. "Yes. And congratulations."

"Thank you! I'm glad you're happy for me and for him."

"Of course. He's my best friend and he loves you ever since middle school."

Orihime gazed at Ichigo who was flushing embarrassingly. "She knew that?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I tell her everything. She's my best friend after all."

"Oh."

Rukia sensed that Orihime was somewhat jealous of her so she tried to relieve her. "Don't worry Inoue-san. We're just friends." She smiled reassuringly. She didn't know where that confidence came from.

Orihime became cheerful again. "Thanks Rukia-chan!"

Rukia smiled lightly.

"Rukia, you want to join us for lunch later?" Ichigo asked.

She looked at Orihime who was refusing to look at her or Ichigo. She thought that it will be a bad idea because this girl was jealous, she could tell. And her smiles were seemed faked. And it will just hurt her more to see him getting intimate with his first love.

And so she decided.

"No thanks Ichigo. I don't want to disturb the two of you. You should give your full attention to her not me."

"But Ruki—"

"I'm okay. I assure you." She said with a gentle smile. She just wanted what was best for Ichigo and to do that, she would have to let him go.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked with uncertainty. He didn't want to leave her. But he didn't want to defy her wishes either. And now he was confused.

"I'm sure." She said.

"Okay then."

At the corner of Rukia's eyes, she saw Inoue Orihime's lips curved up in a smile.

* * *

><p><em>She's acting weird. And I feel something different. What was it?<em> Rukia thought as she walked in the school's hallways. She forgot something in her room and so she went back to get it. It was their P.E subject and all of her classmates were in the field, playing soccer.

Once she reached their classroom, she saw the door slightly open and she heard voices came from inside the room.

"I never thought you really like the guy."

_Wait, I know that voice. That was Marui Senna. Inoue Orihime's best friend. If she was in there then the one she was talking to was…_

"Who told you I like him?" Inoue Orihime's voice cut through Rukia's thoughts. Her eyes widened as she processed what she had just said.

"If you don't like him, how did you become his girlfriend?"

"Sen, I was just using him."

Rukia's eyes narrowed. _This girl…_

"For what?"

"You see, he is the most popular guy in here. If I were to be his girlfriend, my popularity will increase! And at the end of this school year, all the girls here will be envious of me." she explained with venom in her once cheerful and innocent voice.

Rukia's hands clenched. _…She's a selfish, bastard, bitch, traitor! How dare this girl use Ichigo to her own devices? I will never let her hurt him!_

"Oooh~ that's a great plan Hime… but you know, that guy really loves you. What do you plan to do?"

Orihime chuckled. "Well, I will just throw him away. I didn't really like him. You know, I pity him because he seemed to believe whatever I say to him. He didn't even hang out with his so-called best friend anymore."

"Oh yes. The short one. What's her name again?"

"Rukia?"

"Oh… there's rumor here that she really loves the guy."

"I don't really care about that. As long as she doesn't do anything that will ruin my plans then I don't really want to deal with her."

Senna nodded. "Ooohh~"

The door fully slid opened and the two girls turned to the door. They stood in surprise when they saw the subject of their conversation standing there.

"How long have you been there?" Orihime asked.

"Long enough to hear all of those schemes you are planning." Rukia said as she glared at her.

"What will you do now?"

"I will tell this to Ichigo. He needs to know."

"Oh? Will he believe you?"

"Of course he will! He never doubted me!"

"You don't have evidence. And it was me. Do you think he will choose you over me?" Orihime asked as she passed her. "Think again, bitch." And then she walked out of the room with Senna trailing behind her.

"You are the bitch." Rukia whispered sharply.

Rukia thought of it. As much as she wanted to deny it to herself, she has to admit. She was right. True, Ichigo never doubted her and he always believe in her. But this was Inoue Orihime she was talking about. Ichigo's first love and he was truly in love with her. There was a possibility that he wouldn't believe her. He would ask for evidence before he could believe her. And so she decided not to tell this to him for now.

_But I have to keep an eye on her…_

* * *

><p>The next day, Rukia was shocked that there was rumor spread in the whole campus.<p>

The issue: Inoue Orihime, the campus' most beautiful girl, is only using Kurosaki Ichigo, the campus' heartthrob to gain popularity until graduation.

And they were saying that this issue was spread by the none other than, Kuchiki Rukia.

What the hell? She didn't tell a single soul about what she had heard yesterday. And then it dawned on her.

_This is that bitch's fault! She cornered me so Ichigo will hate me! I need to tell him it wasn't me!_

She ran towards their classroom and searched for him but he was nowhere to be found. She ran towards the rooftop and finally found him sitting on the floor, gazing up at the calm blue sky. She slowly walked towards him and sat next to him.

"Ichigo…"

"It wasn't true right?" he asked.

Rukia turned to look at him as well as him. Amethyst met Amber.

There was hope in his amber ones. Rukia never wanted to see him this lost.

She slowly shook her head with a gentle smile. "I will never ever do that to you Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled finally. "Rukia, I knew you would never do something like that."

"Of course. I want you to be happy. I will never do anything that will make you sad."

"Thank you, Rukia." Ichigo grinned at her which made Rukia's heart skipped a beat.

"You're welcome, Ichigo."

He held Rukia's hands in his and rubbed them with his fingertips lightly.

"Ichigo, you know my knuckles are ticklish." Rukia pouted as she lightly giggled.

"Yup. That's why I'm doing this." He continued. Rukia was struggling against his grasp but to no avail since Ichigo's hands were stronger than hers.

"Ichigo!"

They were both laughing. Rukia felt at peace just being with Ichigo again. She loved his presence. She knew this will never last but she wanted to grasp this chance to be with him even for a short moment only.

Unknown to them, a figure was hiding in the shadows, pissed and glaring at the woman laughing with the orange haired boy. Fists clenched tightly and eyes narrowed in slits.

_You're going to pay! Kuchiki Rukia!_

* * *

><p>Later that day, Rukia met Orihime at the school's hallway. All students were in their club room doing their club activities so they were alone.<p>

"Why did you do that?" Rukia asked as she glared at the girl.

"What?" Orihime asked innocently.

"That! You spread those rumors and told everyone that it was me who spread it so Ichigo would be mad at me!" Rukia declared but then she smirked. "But sorry, your attempt didn't work. Ichigo believed me so you didn't succeed."

"Well, you don't have any evidence that I was the one who spread that."

"Of course it's you! You're the only one who has the motive to do that! Are you really that desperate?"

"Why are you saying these words? I know you're just jealous about me and Ichigo."

Rukia clenched her fists. "You love him right?" Orihime grinned evilly when she saw her wide eyes.

"But he couldn't reciprocate it, because his heart belongs to me."

Rukia didn't reply. Orihime smirked to herself as she continued. "You know, I could do whatever I want with him. He trusts me so much after all."

"Don't you dare hurt him. I will never forgive you." Rukia threatened lowly.

"I don't care about what you think. If I decide to throw him away or hurt him, it's none of your business."

"You're wrong! It's my business!"

"Oh? Even if you save him, would he know?"

Rukia bit her lip but kept her glare at Orihime.

"I don't care even if he doesn't know. I wanted to protect him. And I promised him I do that."

"You're a good friend you know. Poor you he failed to see that." Orihime said in fake sympathy.

"He's really stupid you know. He was blinded of his love for me so he didn't saw my true nature like you're seeing now. I wouldn't be surprise in the future if I ask him to fuck me and he oblige." And after that she laughed hysterically.

A loud slapped cut her laugh. Orihime's hand flew to her red cheeks. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the petite girl.

Kuchiki Rukia had just slapped her, hard.

"Don't judge him like that." Rukia said in a low voice. She was containing her anger but she couldn't take it anymore. This girl _insulted_ Ichigo. She will never let her go for that.

"Rukia!"

She froze on the spot. That voice.

Ichigo.

He ran between them and saw Orihime clutching her red face. And Rukia holding her stinging hand.

"What's going on here?" Ichigo asked rather calmly. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but he clearly saw his best friend slapped his girlfriend.

Orihime smirked inwardly before embracing Ichigo and crying on his chest. "I-Ichigo… I was just talking to her and then she slapped me…"

"W-What? You bitch! Liar!" Rukia yelled at her but stopped when she saw Ichigo glared at her.

She felt her heart clenched painfully. _This is the first time he glared at me like that… he was mad…_

"Don't call her like that." His voice sounded low. Dangerous.

_I'm afraid how this will turn out…_

"I-Ichigo… I just asked her if the rumors were true… if she really spread the rumors. She said it was true and then I asked her why. And then she threatened me not to tell you or else she will tell you bad things about me… and then, I told her I will tell you the truth and then she slapped me…" she finished with a sniff.

Rukia's eyes widened at that. She was clearly reversing the situation. That was all a lie she invented. She was not an innocent little angel. She was a backstabbing bitch little demon! But the worst was, Ichigo seemed to believe that lie.

Ichigo let go of Orihime and faced Rukia. His eyes were narrowed. And Rukia, for the first time ever since she met him, was actually afraid. He was simply intimidated the way he was hovering over her height.

"I-Ichigo… believe me… that's not true. Please." Rukia pleaded.

_Please believe me… I don't know what I'll do if you don't…_

"Rukia."

One second Ichigo was saying her name and then another second, her cheek stung. Her face was facing the side. Just then she realized that Ichigo… her childhood friend, the guy she practically grew up with, her best friend, the guy she fell in love with, had actually slapped her.

She felt her chest grew heavy and her heart stopped beating. But it was made worst as she heard those words past his lips.

"I'm ending our friendship here." With that he turned around and walked with a smiling Orihime trailing behind him.

She couldn't speak. She couldn't even stop him from leaving. She knew this will be the last time she will ever see him looking at her.

_Ichigo… _

_I couldn't believe it. He didn't believe me this time. Was he really in love with that girl that he even refused to believe me? And to think that he even hurt me physically?_

Rukia watched his retreating back painfully.

_So, this is your goodbye?_

Rukia turned around and slowly walked the other way. Tears streamed down her still stinging cheeks as she trudged down the hall and out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: Aww~ Ichigo, you're so dense. Well anyways, that's part of the story~ XD

Next chapter will be longer so I think it will take time. I'll need to finish the 9th Tale of IchiRuki: the destined tale first before updating the 4th chapter of this okay? Thank you for understanding me! ^o^

**Replies to Reviews:**

**Kurosaki Anne** : Calm down. Haha~ well, yeah, I'm on vacation right now. My school classes will start at the first week of June so I still have 3 weeks to update~ haha ^.^ thanks for the review!

**LeyCoo** : well, sorry but there's no IchiRuki moments after this chapter. But don't worry, there will be IchiRukiness soooooon! ^.^ thanks for reviewing!

**And thank you to these following reviewers!**

Topaz Skye, unknownkyitty, Tsukishiro15 and LeftHRyder

**Please Read and Review!**

I love you all!

~Mari~


	5. Fourth Path—Without You

**Replies to Reviews**

_kyurikochan_ : Yup! Here's what you want! XD

_FafaCute_ : I think you're right but this is an IchiRuki fic and don't worry, in the end, he will realized what he had done. XD thank you for the review!

_gaia08_ : Thank you and I just update fast because of my free time. XD anyways, I'm glad you like this story so far! ^.^

_deadpoolhulk_ : Yup. I guess. Hahaha! Anyways, thank you for reviewing! ^.^

_teshichan_ : Actually, Rukia's disappearance will be in the next chapter… haha~ so I hope you'll like it. Thanks!

_Elin-usamichan95_ : Yeah, I just thought of that. Haha~ I have a wild imagination. XD thanks for the review!

_unknownkyitty_ : Yup! That will be soon! Thank you!

_xoxokiss210_ : I'm glad you love it. Thank you for the review!

_LeftHRyder_ : Yeah, but I like it when Rukia suffers. Haha~ Thank you for the review!

_OtakuxTsundere_ : I guess you're right but I used Senna as an antagonist already and I want to try writing a fic where Inoue would become one. I haven't thought about that though. Haha~ Thank you for the review and I'm glad you like it!

_silverrose1022_ : Yeah, me too. XD

_Tsukishiro15_ : I will thanks!

_Kurosaki Anne_: Yeah you're right. And well, about your request, I'm sorry I can't do that. Well, this story was already all planned out. If you want, you could wait for my future fic entitled Crossroad. Kaien is in there, and he wouldn't die, I promise you that. I'll dedicate that story for you because you love Kaien. XD again, I'm so sorry! . anyways, Yeah, I'm really hoping it's Rukia. I've just read the latest a while ago and I really feel it's Rukia because the sandaled foot looks like it belonged to a girl. XD it's just a feeling though because I have my doubt. The figure seemed to be tall after all. Haha~ anyways, thank you for the review!

_LittleRuu_ : Waah~ thank you for the review! And welcome here! XD oh~ I haven't experienced to be slapped by someone. And I have no plans about it. XD I have been a good and friendly girl so I don't have enemies. Haha~ but well, about the ranting, it's okay. I love it when reviewers are like that~ glad you like my fic!

_xXStrikerXx_ : Here's my promised update! Hope you'll like it!

* * *

><p>Thank you to these people who alerted and favorite my story!<p>

_**Story Alerts**_

**BleachisAwesome, silverrose1022, mysticalphoenix-avalon, Kat-san, xOkami-chanx, NamikazeFan, teshichan, Winly Elric, Montxe, Kurodarkness **and** Rikku Himiku**

_**Favorite Lists**_

**LittleRuu, xoxokiss210 **and** Witty Tennis Girl**

* * *

><p>And I thanked these two special people for sending me a personal message just to request me to update. XD<p>

**xXStrikerXx** and **Iamdeathberry**

I'm so glad that a fellow Filipino loved my stories. I'm very thankful.

Mahal ko na kayong dalawa! XD

_~Please visit my profile for information about this story! Thank you!_

**Disclaimer**: Mari did not own Bleach Characters. Only the Dramatic Story Plot!

* * *

><p><strong>~Painful Path to Eternity~<strong>

_By: Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**Fourth Path – Without You**

* * *

><p>Ever since that day, just like Ichigo had declared, their thirteen years of friendship really had ended, just like that.<p>

_Because of that bitch._ Really, did Ichigo really fell in love with that girl? She had no idea how stupid was her best friend. But love was love. Whatever the girl was, he loved her and she could not do anything about it. He even chose her, the fake girlfriend, over her, the best friend.

Rukia sighed. There's no use in dwelling about it anymore. Ichigo don't want her near him anymore so she respected his decision even if she knew to herself that it wasn't right. But he was happy with her, even if it was all an act. He will learned about the truth eventually and by then, she wouldn't have anything to do but to be there for him, if he will gladly accept it.

Her days continued on. Going to school alone, going to home alone, going to work alone, spending her free time alone.

She missed Ichigo so much. She missed her best friend. If only she could tell him the truth, well she could but would he believe her?

That was she was afraid. All her life, ever since she fell in love with him, all she thought was his perception. His opinions were all that important to her.

But now, she did not know what to do. Just then she realized that she depended on him too much. He was always there for her ever since her parents died. But now… it was like losing someone precious in her life again. And it hurts her a lot.

She lay on her couch with her head slumped on its armrest. It was Saturday but she felt so alone. Alone that she could never be with someone again, someone who will worry about her, cares about her, or comforts her.

She adjusted her right arm on her head to cover her eyes and her free arm lay on the edge of the couch next to her body. She let out a shaky sigh as her amethyst eyes closed. She couldn't help but think about what the doctor had told her a while ago.

_~Flashback – Bathroom: Early in the morning~_

_She coughed hard and her chest hurts so much. Her hand was covering her mouth as she cough, and her head was just above the sink. She felt as if she was going to throw up but couldn't. _

_After the coughs, she breathed heavily and looked up at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. Her eyes widened when she noticed a trickle of red on the corner of her mouth. And that was when she felt something liquid on her hand. She began to tremble, feeling the worst. She slowly lowered her gaze and she gasped in horror. _

_There was blood on her hand._

_She turned on the water and immediately rinsed her mouth. When she threw up the water, it was all red. Her breathing became erratic and she panic. _

What was happening to me?_ She thought in fear._

_Because of that, she decided to take a check up in the Karakura General Hospital._

–_Karakura General Hospital–_

_She waited as the doctor checked up her blood. She couldn't help but feel anxious. And because of that, even if the doctor said that the result will be tomorrow, she insisted that she needed to know the answer now. The doctor seemed to understand her so she asked someone to check it out and gave the result to her immediately. _

_It lasted for five hours but Rukia did not mind. She wanted to know what was wrong with her. She would just hyperventilate at home if this was prolonged._

_When the nurse finally came out, her heart beat faster than before. She was nervous. And she felt it was something bad. The nurse walked towards her._

"_Kuchiki Rukia-san?"_

"_Yes, it's me."_

"_Unohana sensei wants you to come in her office right now." She said._

_Rukia stood up and bowed. "Thank you."_

_She then walked in the office. Unohana sat on her chair and before her was her desk. Rukia sat on the seat in front of the desk._

"_Rukia-san."_

"_Unohana sensei, what's wrong with me?" Rukia asked courageously._

"_Rukia-san," the doctor, Unohana Retsu, seemed to be sad. Now, Rukia was sure that it was something bad, or worst. _

_The doctor sighed. "Rukia-san, you have an acute classification of leukemia."_

_Rukia began to tremble as she let those words sunk in. She couldn't believe it._

"_B-But how... did I..."_

"_Rukia-san, we don't know. I didn't check you yet so I don't know how. But if you want to know, I can check you up now."_

_Rukia took a deep breath and shook her head. "No, it's okay. It doesn't matter anyways."_

_The doctor held a confused expression. "Rukia-san?"_

_Rukia smiled slightly. "Don't worry about me. I somehow knew this would happen." She lied. The truth was she was hyperventilating inside but she refused to show it to the doctor. _

"_Rukia-san, I suggest you take the chemotherapy as soon as possible. We could still prevent the cancer cells from multiplying in your body. There's a high chance that you could be saved."_

_Rukia thought about it. She knew about leukemia at such a young age. It was the same illness that killed her second mother after all. She has a chronic leukemia. There was no cure for it so she died and left those people who loved her._

_She thought about her situation. If she died, there was no one who will mourn for her. There was no one who will remember her. She was alone. If she did take the chemotherapy and live, who would she live for? No one. And so her life would be put to waste. _

_Taking a deep breath, she replied, "Thank you for the offer, Unohana-san. But I have to refuse."_

_Unohana widened her eyes but regained her composure. "Why?"_

_Rukia smiled. "There's no one to live for. This is my fate I guess. All I have to do is to embrace it and continued to live until my life was over. I've lived long enough after all."_

"_Rukia-san…"_

_Rukia stood up. "I'm sorry and thank you, Unohana-san." she turned around to leave but she was stopped by the doctor's voice. She turned around with a questioning glance. She saw the doctor smiled warmly._

"_If you need something, don't hesitate to call me alright?"_

_Rukia nodded with a grateful smile. "Hai." And she left._

_~End of Flashback~_

After a few minutes of hyperventilating, she finally calm down. She thought that dying wasn't that bad. At least, she could see her parents and Masaki again. She would be with the people she loved and adored. That would be great right?

Now, lying on her couch, she forced herself to forget the painful feelings she felt. Her breathing evened without realizing that she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Rukia continued to go to school as if nothing was wrong. She did not talk to others though. She just did her own thing and ignored other people's business.<p>

Although, she couldn't help but looked at Ichigo every once in a while.

She could see that he was happy. He ignored her every time he sat next to her, as if she didn't exist.

That hurt, but there was nothing she could do about it. She just needed to accept it. He hated her. He did not need her anymore. And so, she would respect his wishes.

* * *

><p>Days passed by in a blur until it was the month of December. Well, December 23 to be exact. It was Christmas vacation so she decided to work in the morning at the coffee shop and afternoon at the bar. The owners of these places understood her situation (not that they knew about her illness, actually, no one knows about it) so they let her adjust her schedule for Christmas vacation. So, she stayed in her apartment at night.<p>

The symptoms of her illness were becoming visible as time goes by, ever since she discovered it two months ago. Her skin started to bruise, and it also showed purplish spots. It made her conclude to wear long sleeves and long pants always. Thank goodness it was December and damn cold so people wouldn't have to laugh at her.

She was easily getting tired at her work too. She almost thought that she will collapse but she held herself together. As much as she was feeling fatigued, she needed to continued to support herself. She was also getting hard in breathing. Her boss seemed to noticed it so they told her to rest every once in a while. But they still gave her enough salary which she was thankful for.

_At least I'm not that unlucky._ She once thought.

She also did not want to eat sometimes, which made her even paler and skinnier. Though, she couldn't do anything to prevent it. She lost her appetite almost every day. She knew that would make her shortened her life but she did not care. Why would she care? There was no other reason to live anyways.

So she was surprised that night, that she had unexpected visitors just before the Christmas Eve. Luckily, she wore one of her black long sleeve that completely covered her purplish spots and long jogging pants. Of course, she would wear something like that. It was cold!

So anyways, she was on her couch, spending her time watching television even though there was nothing interesting in it. She heard her doorbell rang and she struggled to stand up. She made her way towards the door to open it.

Once the door opened, she was tackled on the floor by a blur of blonde. She looked under her and noticed that the blur was hugging her tightly. Somehow, she recognized her. Rukia smiled warmly and patted her back affectionately.

"Hello, Yuzu."

The said girl looked up at her with tear filled eyes. She sniffled. "Rukia nee-chan, I missed you so much!" she said as she hugged her tighter.

"I did too Yuzu."

Rukia turned to look at her door and saw a black haired girl. She smiled warmly. "Hello, Karin."

Karin nodded with a smile. "Yo, Rukia nee-san."

"Waaaah~ my third daughter! Daddy missed you!"

Rukia laughed as Yuzu let go of her and they both stood up to their feet. "I missed you too, Isshin ojisan."

"Rukia-chaaaaan!" he whined as he hugged Rukia but not that tight. Rukia was grateful for that or else she will lost her strength, again.

"Hey, Old Man! Let go of her!" Karin shouted as she dragged her father's ears.

"Ohhh! Masaki! My daughter is sooo mean to meee~~ Karin does not love her daddy anymoooooore~~~" he continued to wail.

"Shut up!" with that, Karin kicked her father. That was her job when her brother wasn't present to kick their father's ass whenever he acted stupidly.

Rukia smiled warmly. She missed this interaction. She missed the times she spent with them. She certainly missed this family.

"Rukia nee-chan?" Yuzu's voice interrupted Rukia's thoughts. She smiled at the young Kurosaki. "What is it Yuzu?" she asked.

"Nee-chan, how are you?" she asked.

"I've been okay Yuzu, why do you ask?"

"Because you seem paler than before…" she trailed off.

Karin, hearing her sister's statement, walked towards them and nodded. "That's true, you seem skinnier too. Are you sick?" she asked.

Rukia shook her head. "No, I'm not sick." She didn't want to worry them any longer. She did not want them to know what she was going through right now.

"Why don't we go inside? It was cold." Rukia said. The twins went ahead inside. She bowed before Isshin who had just regained his consciousness after Karin's violence. "Ojisan…" Isshin walked towards her and patted her head.

"Rukia-chan, are you sure you're alright?" he asked seriously. He was a doctor. He could tell something was off in Rukia's aura.

Rukia smiled. "Of course, Ojisan. Don't worry about me. Now, let's go inside, it's cold out here."

She went inside as Isshin followed.

_Something's not right._

They all sat on her couch as Rukia offered them something. "Don't worry about us Rukia nee-chan. We already ate."

"Oh… I see. So what brought you guys here?"

"Nee-san, what happened between you and Ichi nii?" Karin asked.

Wow, talk about direct. Karin had always been like that. Rukia did not mind it at all. It was one of the reasons why she liked Karin after all.

"It's just… misunderstanding. You don't have to worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Yuzu asked.

"Of course."

"Nee-chan, will you go to dinner tomorrow night at our house? You always celebrate Christmas with us and we want to have you again this year." Yuzu offered with hopeful eyes.

Rukia seemed to think about it. If she did come, Ichigo would be there. She didn't know what his reaction would be if he saw her there. So…

"If you're thinking about seeing Ichi nii, don't think about it. He said he was attending your Christmas Eve party at school. He said he'll be late for dinner but I doubt he will be having dinner at all… so you won't see him." Karin reassured her.

Rukia smiled. The Kurosaki family really wanted her to have a dinner with them.

_Why not? I knew that this is the last time I'll be with them… why not made it memorable?_

Rukia nodded. "Sure, I'll go."

Isshin watched the interaction between his daughters and third daughter. He couldn't pinpoint it but there was definitely something wrong with Rukia. Maybe it was Ichigo related.

_That idiot son of mine!_ He thought.

"Yuzu, Karin, how's your brother?" Rukia couldn't help but ask. She wanted to know how Ichigo was doing. She wanted to make sure that he was happy without her in his life.

The twins exchanged looks.

"Anyways, have you already met his girlfriend?" she asked instead.

"Yeah and we like you better than her Rukia nee-san." Karin commented without hesitation.

"Karin-chan!"

"What? You agree with me right Yuzu? You don't like her too."

"Yes but well, Onii-chan likes her and…" she trailed off when she saw Rukia lowered her head.

"N-Nee-chan, I-I'm sorry." Yuzu said causing Rukia to gazed up at her.

"No no, you don't have to apologize." Rukia said. "So, Ichigo is happy?" she asked in a soft voice.

Karin sighed as Yuzu nodded guiltily. Rukia let out a sigh and smiled warmly. "That's great. I'm glad."

_You're an idiot Ichi nii! How come you couldn't see that Rukia nee-san loves you?_

"Ne, Yuzu, Karin, just be happy for your brother okay? She's not that bad. At least try to hang out with her. Do it for him alright?" Rukia asked still the soft smile present on her face.

The twins hesitantly nodded. Rukia hugged the both of them. "Thank you, girls."

"Girls, it's late." Isshin's voice said. "We're going home." he declared as he stood up. The twins said their goodbyes to Rukia before hugging her again and they went out ahead.

"Rukia-chan," Isshin put a hand on Rukia's shoulder causing the girl to look at him. "I know you care about Ichigo. If you do, don't give up and fixed this misunderstanding okay?" he asked in a soothing voice that made Rukia calm. She smiled up at him.

"Hai, ojisan. I'm sorry that you and the twins are also affected with our problem."

"No worries! You're part of the family! Of course we are affected!" he said cheerfully.

_Part of the family huh?_ Rukia nodded with a smile despite her feelings. _Ichigo wouldn't want that anymore._

"Thank you, Ojisan."

They hugged shortly before Rukia led him to her door where the twins were waiting for their father.

"Nee-chan, we'll see you tomorrow okay?" Yuzu asked.

"Okay."

"See you Rukia nee-san." Karin waved.

"Yeah, see you Karin." She waved back with a smile.

"Take care of yourself Rukia-chan."

"Hai, Ojisan. You too."

Isshin nodded. And they all left.

Rukia closed and locked her door. She went to her couch and sat down. She sighed.

_Tomorrow will be a long day._

* * *

><p><em><span>Kurosaki Household – Before Christmas Eve<span>_

As promised, Rukia went to the Kurosaki Household to have dinner with them. She once felt at peace with them. She was happy. Everything stayed the same. Yuzu's cooking was still delicious and Karin still watched those soccer games and Isshin still acted stupidly according to Karin.

The dinner came and she was delighted at Yuzu's cooking. It looked like there was a feast. She cooked so many delicacies and she tasted all of it. When she leave this world, one of the many things she would miss was Yuzu's cooking.

After dinner, Rukia gave them their gifts. She received her 13th month pay so she decided to buy them a gift. She gave one to each of them. Of course, Ichigo was included. She asked Isshin if he could give it to him instead of her.

"Sure Rukia-chan. I'll give it to him."

"Thank you, Ojisan."

He just smiled.

It was almost midnight and as Karin said, Ichigo was not there yet. But she knew he wouldn't missed the Christmas Eve with his family so she was sure that he would be home soon so she decided to go home.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" Isshin asked.

Rukia shook her head. "It's okay."

"Alright. If it's what you want."

"Thank you."

"Nee-chan, wait!" Yuzu stopped Rukia as she donned her jacket.

"What is it Yuzu?"

"You're going home now so we just have to give you our gifts!" she said enthusiastically.

"Oh."

She was given a plastic bag full of gifts from them. She was grateful to them. They became her family since her own family died. They were important to her more than her own life.

"Thank you guys."

Yuzu shook her head with a smile. Karin had a smile of her own. Isshin was giving her one of his goofy smile.

She donned her white leather jacket and white boots, bowed before the family and took off into the December cold night.

* * *

><p>She was walking towards her apartment, wondering how Ichigo was doing. She totally missed him. She wanted to speak with him, laugh with him, hang out with him, eat with him, watch with him and all of those stuffs they did before this entire ordeal happened.<p>

She loved him so much that it hurts every time she thought of his possible feelings for her right now. She sighed. And then, she felt something cold touched her cheeks. She touched her cheeks with her hand and saw a white substance on her finger.

She gazed up and her eyes glistened in happiness.

Snow.

That single word made Rukia happy even for a short moment. She always loved the snow. She remembered the first snow she spent with Ichigo.

_~Flashback – Kurosaki Household~_

"_Ichigo! Look! It's snowing!" seven-year-old Rukia beamed happily as she ran at the backyard of the household. The said backyard was full of snow. _

_Same age and little Ichigo ran towards her with a smile. "Yeah, you're right. It's beautiful."_

"_Yup! Very much!" she giggled as she played with the white cloud like substance._

_Ichigo knelt next to her. "You really like snow huh?"_

"_No! I don't like it!"_

_Ichigo frowned._

"_I love it!"_

_His frown broke into a grin._

"_Well then," Ichigo formed a ball in his fist, stood up and threw it on Rukia's head. She gasped and rubbed her head. She turned to Ichigo with a death glare._

"_Why did you do that?" she screeched._

"_What does it feel now that the snow you love so much just hit you?" he asked with a smirk._

_Rukia formed a ball too in her fist and threw at Ichigo but dodged it._

"_Aww, too bad Ruki-chan." He smirked evilly. _

"_Ichigo!" she ran to him but Ichigo ran away from her as fast as his feet would take him. _

"_You can't catch me!" _

_They ran around the backyard with the snow falling above them, and with laughs radiating into the night._

_~End of Flashback~_

Rukia smiled softly at the memory. It was so near yet so far. The memory seemed like it happened yesterday but it was from long ago. She sighed as she continued on her way. She didn't realize that she was on the bridge. She gazed downwards and felt her heart stopped.

She saw them next to the riverbank. She saw him as he flipped her hair into the back of her ear. She saw him as he caressed her face. She saw him as he leaned forward. And she saw him as he claimed her lips to his.

Rukia's amethyst orbs blurred with tears. She tried so hard to control it but it did not listen. It streamed down, stinging her cheeks.

For Rukia, the view looked so great. They were illuminated by the light of the moon as they express their feelings for each other. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. Now, that she saw how much he loved her, she knew that everything will never go back to normal. Everything will never go back to the way it was before.

She lost him, forever.

When they pulled apart, Rukia could feel her feet again and so she continued to walk. Her paces became faster and faster to the point that she was running. She ran with her tears still stinging her face. Her breathing became short gasps. Her apartment was in her view so she ran faster ignoring the sharp pain she felt on her chest.

She finally opened her door, went inside and locked it. She struggled to walk inside and sat on her couch, with her boots and jacket still donned. She couldn't breathe normally. She put a hand on her chest and rubbed it to ease the pain she felt but it didn't seem to go away.

Tears continued to stream down. She didn't know if it was because of the pain on her chest or in her heart. But she focused on calming her erratic heartbeat first.

Soon, she finally calmed down. She lay down on her couch with her legs slung down on the edge of the couch and she closed her amethyst eyes, only to see the scene she witnessed earlier. She gasped as her eyes opened. She could feel her heart wanted to stop beating, as if it was tired and wanted to rest.

She knew that. She was tired. It was painful to know the truth but it was much more painful to see it with your own eyes. She couldn't close her eyes now.

She sat up and looked at the picture frame that was on the desk next to the couch. She held it in her hand and lay back down at her previous position.

She gazed at the picture longingly. It was a picture of her and Ichigo on her 15th birthday. Ichigo was hugging Rukia from behind, his chin on her shoulder and both of them were smiling.

Rukia traced Ichigo's smiling face with her finger. Tears continued to make its way out of her amethyst orbs aggressively.

"Ichigo…" she trembled and this time, let the sobbed racked her body. She couldn't help it.

"Please be happy." She whispered and she sobbed again as she held the frame tightly closed to her chest.

"Even if you hate me now… and you hate me forever…" Rukia sniffled. "I will always love you…" she closed her eyes and the last thing she saw was the grinning face of one Kurosaki Ichigo before she fell into a restless sleep with tear-stained cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: Yeah! I'm done! I know I said that I would be updating next week but I finished this tonight so why not update right? XD

I'm very thankful that I received many feedbacks about this fic. I'm so happy I want to cry! I love you all so much guys! I know you'll stay with me until the end! Thank you!

Next chapter will be the disappearance of Rukia. That would be exciting so look forward to it! Even I was excited to write it. XD

**Please Read and Review!**

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	6. Fifth Path—Gone

**Announcement**: To those who were waiting for my _IchiRuki: The Destined Tale_, I'm sorry but I think I'll be able to update on Thursday or Friday next week. I'm working on it right now but it just so happens that I finish typing this one first because it's much shorter than the 10th Tale. I'm so sorry. I really hope you understand. Thank you.

**Replies to Reviews**

**kyurikochan**: I understand you~ haha~ here is it!

**shikatema11**: Eh? Sorry to make you cry~ huhu~ but, thanks for reviewing! XD

**Elin-usamichan95**: *blushes* thank you~ I didn't know that. Um… thank you for reviewing! ^.^

**I****amdeathberry**: haha~ opo, heto na po ang update ko! ^o^ sana magustuhan mo po~ and before I forgot, nee-chan, are you going to continue your stories? I love them. please do so okay? XP thanks for reviewing!

**Kurosaki Anne**: haha~ I'm glad you understand! I'll definitely dedicate that story to you! I have some ideas for it already. I'm excited to write it actually but no can do right because I'm doing two fics at the same time, that's hard. XP Thank you for reviewing! ^.^

**Topaz Skye**: Next chapter will be Ichigo's point of view, and some of Rukia's. Look forward! That will be fun! ^o^

**Little Red Chappy Hood**: Don't worry, Ichigo will do suffer. Trust me. XD thanks for the review!

**Mautauaja **: thanks for your review. Here's my update~ ^.^

**sleeplygirl**: thank you for your review and well, that will be interesting. XD

**deadpoolhulk**: thank you! Sooo thank you! I'm glad you like that last chapter! ^o^ I hope you like this one too!

**LeftHRyder**: thanks! And enjoy this update!

**unknownkyitty**: here's my update, hope you'll like it too~

**gaia08**: haha~ thanks! Eh? Talaga? Ba't di ko alam! XP but, thank you for the reviews! ^.^ enjoy this chapter 'kay?

**NerdyAsianGirl08**: thanks! ^^

**Winly Elric**: this chapter has Ichigo's POV too, but mostly is Rukia's. Next chapter will be most of Ichigo's POV and a little bit of Rukia's too. Don't cry in class~ oh my gosh~ haha.. demo, thank you! I love your review! Hope you enjoy this one too!

**Anon **: thank you! ^^

**V **: thanks! ^^

: hahaha~ XP thank you for the review! ^.^

**TSume Sumeragi**: thank you! And you really translated it huh~ XD I love you! XP

**Tsukishiro15**: ooohhh~ haha~ thank you!

**ichirukifan **: I think so. XD thank you for the review!

~Wew! That was soooooo long. But I did my best! Thank you guys! I love you all! ^o^

* * *

><p><strong>Story Alerts:<strong> _Painful Path To Eternity_

**Eilyn, cactuspd, tH3cUrZedVAMPIRE, sleeplygirl, Little Red Chappy Hood, Iluvrima, **and** TSume Sumeragi**

**Favorite Lists:** _Painful Path To Eternity_

**DragonShenron, Esmarie, Winly Elric, tH3cUrZedVAMPIRE, Little Red Chappy Hood, ChocolateKitty08, yukionna226, Iamdeathberry, shikatema11, iluvrima **and** chrzaszcz**

**Favorite Author Lists:** _Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**Elin-usamichan95, Iamdeathberry, **and** TSume Sumeragi**

**Author Alerts:** _Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**TSume Sumeragi**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Thank you so much you guys! You made me so happy and I got my motivation because of you! Thank you and keep reading and reviewing 'kay?

Onto the story!

**Disclaimer**: Mari doesn't own the Bleach Characters. Only the dramatic plot. :)

* * *

><p><strong>~Painful Path to Eternity~<strong>

_By: Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**Fifth Path – Gone**

* * *

><p>Ichigo lay down on his bed that afternoon. He realized that it was the only time that he thought of all the things happened in his life for these past few months. It was the last day of Christmas Vacation and tomorrow was the start of the third semester.<p>

He couldn't sleep. He felt that something was missing. He went back to what had happened these past few months. He would have to admit. He felt happy at the very least. He has his family, his friends, and his girlfriend that he admired the most, there was nothing to wish for right?

Right.

If that so, why would he feel that something was still missing? Something wasn't right.

Pair of amber closed heavily as he fell into a dreamy sleep.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Flashback as well as Ichigo's dream~<span>_

_Twelve-year-old Kurosaki Ichigo sat on the roof of the Kurosaki Household. It was the first week of winter so the wind was stinging cold against his skin. He wore a plain shirt and a basketball shorts. Because of his desire to be alone, he didn't realize that he was in clothes that he will uncomfortable with now that it was winter. He sighed._

_A wind gushed and he shivered unconsciously. He suddenly felt a blanket wrapped around his shoulder and he looked up to see who it was. She smiled at him and wordlessly sat next to him._

_Ichigo eyed her carefully. "How did you know I'm here?" he asked._

_She let out a chuckle. "What do you think?" she replied with a question._

_Little Ichigo glared at her. She giggled. "Ichigo, you always go here whenever you want to hide from your parents. Sometimes, you used me as your reason just to go up here." She said._

"_I guess so. But I want to be alone so…"_

"_Are you going to push me away too?" she cut him off._

_Ichigo lowered his head. He heard her sigh._

"_Ichigo, just please… you're not the only one suffering from Obachan's death. Yuzu, Karin and Ojisan, even me… it's hard for us too. Not only you."_

_He raised his head and found her gazing at him seriously. "Ichigo, let us share your burden. Cry with us, mourn with us. That's what family is for. I know you know that."_

_His lips curved up slightly. "Thank you, Rukia."_

_Rukia shook her head with a gentle smile. "You're my best friend Ichigo, and I don't want to see you this sad… it hurts me too you know…"_

_He pushed himself closer to her and wrapped his arms around her with his head on her shoulder. Rukia leaned the side of her head on Ichigo's. _

"_I'm sorry. I promise I'll be strong. And I won't let anyone in our family to leave any of us again. And that includes you. I will protect you, Rukia."_

_Rukia smiled warmly as she closed her eyes. "Thank you and I will protect you too, Ichigo."_

_Ichigo nodded with a smile. _

_With both amber and amethyst closed, neither of them noticed the first snow that falls from the dark sky to the earth…_

_~End of Flashback~_

A pair of ambers snapped open. He sat up as he breathed heavily. He bit his lip hard until he was sure that blood was oozing from it.

How could he forget the only person who was always there for him?

Rukia.

His best friend.

Now he realized the one missing part.

Ever since he declared that to her, he ignored her and never talked to her again. But those days were because he was mad at her. Mad because she slapped Orihime just like that. And how dare she say those things to his girlfriend. The 'bitch' word? He was shocked that she said those things. Maybe that was the reason why he said those words to her.

"_I'm ending our friendship here."_

And even slapped her.

He was shocked with himself too. He never hurt her physically, even emotionally. But, knowing Rukia, he was sure he hurt her.

He realized then that he really missed her. All of the times they spent together and all of the things she had done for him whenever he was lost.

Rukia was the first person who understood him and accepted him the way he was. And she was his first friend. She was also the one who first defended him. He felt bad for hurting her.

_I guess this is the right time to make things right. I love Orihime and I want her to be with me forever. But Rukia is my best friend and I want us to stay like that. I need her as my best friend as to be contented._

He sighed. He will apologize to her. He will finish their fight tomorrow. He will.

_I will bring her back in my life!_

* * *

><p>Rukia coughed out blood uncontrollably. She was leaning on the sink for support as she coughed. She breathed heavily when she stopped. She turned on the faucet and rinsed her mouth. When she was done, she wiped her mouth with a towel. She felt suddenly dizzy and dropped down on the floor of the bathroom. She clutched her chest as she shivered. Her amethyst orbs were glistening as tears slowly rushed down her cheeks.<p>

"It hurts… it hurts so much…" she murmured painfully as she breathed erratically.

She leaned on the wall as she continued to rub her chest as if to help ease the pain she was feeling.

"Please… make the pain go away… please…" she chanted as tears continued to stream down as it reached the skirt she was wearing.

After the New Year, she became worst. She could tell that it was her time.

Calming, she picked herself up from the floor and slowly wobbled her way back to her bedroom. As she sat down on her bed, she picked up her phone from the desk next to her bed and called up a certain number. She waited for the other line to pick up.

"_Hello?"_ the voice asked.

"Unohana-sensei? Rukia desu."

"_Rukia-san!"_ she said in surprise. _"Why did you call? Are you feeling alright?"_

"I-I'm still okay." She giggled softly. "Um… I call because I thought I could ask a favor…"

"_A favor? From me?"_

"Hai…"

"_What is it, Rukia-san?"_

"Unohana-sensei, do you know any hospice in Tokyo?"

"_H-Hospice?"_ Unohana sounded shocked.

"Hai… I want to go away from here before I…" she trailed off.

"_Rukia-san, are you sure about this?"_

Rukia nodded and remembered that the doctor couldn't see her.

"Hai, I'm sure."

"_Okay, I knew one in Tokyo. I'll text to you the address soon. And I'll tell them that you're going to be there on…"_

"Tomorrow. I'll be there tomorrow."

"_O-Okay. So, take care Rukia-san."_

"Thank you, Unohana sensei. Goodbye." And Rukia hung up.

After a few minutes, her phone went off and she read the address of the hospice, her soon-to-be new home, and the last home she'll be in.

Rukia sighed. She looked at her side clock as she sat up from the bed. It read 3:30PM. She stood up and got her backpack. It was just small. She thought that there was nothing much to bring with her anyway.

A few clothes were enough. She decided to leave her school uniform and the uniforms she used in the coffee shop. Anyways, she needed to dropped out of school and resigned from her work. So, after she prepared her clothes and some belongings, she left it on the couch as she left the apartment.

* * *

><p>She first went to the coffee shop and resigned. The owner gave her the last payment. She thanked him for the last time and went to the bar. She also did the same and received her payment too for which she was grateful. She could use the money for her trip to Tokyo tomorrow.<p>

And then, she went to Karakura High school. She was sure that the principal was there, to prepare for the class tomorrow.

The principal asked her the reason why and she said that she was moving out. The principal sighed but didn't question her reason any further for which she was grateful. She bowed and smiled as she left the school.

When she reached the gate, she stared at the school. She smiled. She will miss this school, even though this year had been bad, the past years she spent in this school was memorable. Because she was with Ichigo and that made her happy even for a little bit.

She continued on her way but she stopped. There was still one place that she needed to go to. So with a determined expression, she walked on the opposite path from her apartment.

* * *

><p>She walked upstairs to her apartment and knocked on her door. After a few knocks, the door finally opened revealing the girl she despised and yet, her best friend's girlfriend and couldn't bring herself to kill her right then and there.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Rukia shrugged. "Can you at least let me in, Inoue-san?"

Inoue Orihime eyed her suspiciously before opening the door wider, letting her inside.

"Thanks."

They both sat on the floor with the circular table in between them. Inoue put the mug of tea on the table before Rukia and her.

"So, what brings Kuchiki Rukia in my apartment?" she asked glaringly.

Rukia sighed. "I'm not here to fight… I'm here to actually ask for a favor…"

Inoue raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what is it? Give Ichigo back to you?" she chuckled darkly. "No way."

Rukia took a deep breath. "Look, that's not what I came here for. But, it's about Ichigo."

"What then?"

Rukia stood up and sat in front of Orihime. She bowed before her.

"Please! Please take care of Ichigo for me. All I want is for him to be happy. Don't hurt him. Please love him. I know you'll learn to love him eventually. He's hard-headed, stubborn, rash and cocky but he's a kind, loving and a great person. Please… love him much more than I do… I beg of you…" she trailed off.

Inoue looked shocked but she cleared her throat. "S-Straighten up, you bitch."

Rukia complied and ignored the 'bitch' comment. "Promise me, please…"

Inoue could see the sincerity in her eyes. _This girl…_ She sighed loudly. "Okay, I promise."

Rukia smiled warmly. "Thank you. I'll hold onto that." She stood up and bowed.

"I wish you and Ichigo happiness." Rukia said as she walked towards her door.

Inoue knew something was wrong. It was weird to see her like this. _What could have happen?_

"W-Wait!" Inoue said as she stood up. Rukia turned around to face her.

"What happened to you? Why are you saying these things?" she couldn't help but asked.

Rukia smiled. Inoue furrowed her eyebrows. _That smile again… _

"No reason. I just want to make sure that Ichigo will be happy. You said so yourself, he won't believe me because you are precious to him. So, just try to love him okay? I know the two of you will be happy in the future." And with that, she was out of the apartment.

Inoue stood there dumbfounded with a tilted head. "Eh?"

* * *

><p>When Rukia arrived at her apartment, it was dark. She slung her backpack behind her and took a look around the apartment. There were so many memories here, of her and Ichigo. And she will miss it.<p>

All of it will just be a far away memory for her. She just hoped that Ichigo treasured their friendship too and he would think of her as a great sister and best friend.

She giggled humorlessly.

With a final look, she opened the door and closed the door behind her.

The door that will never be opened by her ever again…

* * *

><p>She wore her white leather jacket and white boots and inside was a simple white blouse with a Chappy print that she remembered Ichigo gave her as a gift on her 16th birthday and leather black pants. She stood at the street corner and poked her head. She saw the Kurosaki family had their dinner. Their dining table was near the window and so any by passers could see them. She could see Karin, Yuzu, her Isshin Ojisan and the person she did not see for two weeks now, Ichigo.<p>

Rukia stared at him longingly. She decided to see them before she left for Tokyo. She wanted to see them even only in the shadows. She smiled and turned around.

"Goodbye Ichigo. I'll see you."

She walked farther and farther away from them. Away from the family she grew accustomed with. Away from the sisters she came to like. Away from the father she came to adore. Away from the man she came to love with all of her heart and being.

As she walked she remembered a promise she made with someone a long time ago.

_~Flashback – Karakura Hospital~_

_She coughed again. Eleven-year-old Rukia gave her the towel and let her cough. She was worried on her well-being simply because she loved her as her mother._

_She stopped coughing and helped her lay on her hospital bed. She smiled at the young girl, easing her worry a bit. _

"_Obachan, are you feeling fine?"_

"_Of course, Rukia-chan. I'm fine right now. Thank you for taking care of me."_

_Rukia shook her head. "It's not a problem." She sat on the edge of her bed. Masaki held Rukia's hand in hers as she stared in her amethysts._

"_Rukia-chan… why don't we make a promise?"_

"_A promise?"_

_Masaki nodded. "Rukia-chan, watch over Ichigo… for me…"_

_Rukia's eyes widened. "O-Obachan…"_

"_Rukia-chan… I knew it's my time. I can feel it… so please… promise me? I know you'll be able to do it."_

"_Obachan…" Rukia brought Masaki's hand in her cheeks and felt her warmth._

"_I will, Obachan. I promise. I'll watch Ichigo for you. I won't let anything bad happen to him. I'll protect him." she exclaimed with so much determination._

_Masaki smiled contently. "I know you will. Thank you, Rukia-chan…"_

"_You're welcome, Obachan."_

_~End of Flashback~_

She board in the train to Tokyo. She sat on the bench since only a few people were in the train since it was night time.

She turned outside the window and stared at the lively evening lights of the city as the train moved fast.

"I'm sorry, Masaki Obachan…" she murmured.

_I won't be able to fulfill my promise to you…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Kyaaah~~ Done! I love this chapter I think? *laughs* I actually just did it today and it was done. I'm feeling great.

Anyways, thank you for your support!

**Please Read and Review!**

_~Mari~_


	7. Sixth Path—Painful Truth

**Bunch of thanks and kisses to these great reviewers:**

_unknownkyitty__, __deadpoolhulk__,__Elin-usamichan95__,__mautauaja, gaia08,__Little Red Chappy Hood__,__Topaz Skye__,__Kurosaki Miyuki__,__Kurosaki Anne__,__sleeplygirl__,__Winly Elric__, __LeftHRyder__,__NerdyAsianGirl08__,__deathstrawberry__,__Tsukishiro15__,__Iamdeathberry__,__ Jackie, silverrose1022, __fujingodofwind__,__xwhitemoonx__,__gone-phishing__, _and_ kyurikochan_

And for the still coming story alerts, favorite story lists, author alerts and favorite author lists~ Thank you so much~ ^.^

**Notice**: I have a poll about this story. Please visit my Profile to Vote!

**Poll Question**: Do you want Rukia to die or not? Please answer! Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except the plot. Even the hospice's name. I researched it in google. It really exists in Tokyo! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>~Painful Path to Eternity~<strong>

_By: Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**Sixth Path – Painful Truth**

* * *

><p>The next day, Ichigo readied himself for the comeback of school. And not only that, he was thinking of how to approach and apologize to his best friend.<p>

_I doubt she'll forgive you that easily._ A voice in his head said.

_Shut up! She's my best friend. I'm sure she'll understand me._ He replied.

The voice chuckled darkly. _You're so selfish you know. That's the reason why you hurt you best friend! You're a selfish bastard!_

_Shut up! Get out of my head!_

He felt the voice smirked evilly in his head before disappearing deep in his consciousness. Ichigo sighed. He knew very well that the voice was saying in his head was true. He was a selfish bastard for hurting his best friend.

Ichigo sighed. "I just hope she could still forgive me…" he whispered almost miserably. He finished dressing up in his uniform and went downstairs for breakfast.

He saw Yuzu and Karin at the table already eating. "Ah, Ohayou Onii-chan!" Yuzu greeted with a smile.

Ichigo smiled back. "Ohayou Yuzu."

"Ichi nii get in here already. The food is getting cold and you're going to be late on your first day of school after the vacation." Karin said nonchalantly.

"Hai hai." He said as he sat down next to Yuzu and across from Karin.

"Anyways, Ichi nii, when are you going to finish this fight with Rukia nee?"

Ichigo visibly stiffened in his seat. Yuzu noticed it and felt bad for her brother.

"Karin-chan!"

"Why Yuzu?" Karin raised an eyebrow towards her twin sister. "You want to know it too right? You know very well that we both missed having Rukia nee in the house and because of their stupid misunderstanding, she couldn't go in here."

Ichigo sighed guiltily. "You're right Karin. Don't worry. I'm going to apologize to Rukia later in school."

Yuzu and Karin looked at him in surprise but soon their faces broke into a wide grin and a small smile.

"Onii-chan! That's great! I'm going to make dinner tonight! Make sure to take Rukia-chan here after school alright?" she beamed at her older brother.

Ichigo noticed that her sisters were also greatly affected by his actions towards Rukia. He couldn't help but felt guilt eat him all over again.

"Yuzu, Karin, I'm sorry. I know you love Rukia as a sister but I took her away from you. I'm sorry." he said with a bowed head.

"Onii-chan…"

Karin stood up from her seat and walked towards Ichigo. When she was next to him, she punched his head, hard.

Ichigo clutched his head. "Damn it Karin! What was that for!"

"You're an idiot! We will never get mad at you Ichi nii. So don't be sorry. What's matter now is that you finally realized that you're wrong and you need Rukia nee. Is that right?"

Ichigo nodded. Karin smiled.

"That's great now don't disappoint Yuzu and bring Rukia nee here later." She said as she disappeared in the living room.

"That's Karin-chan's way of telling you that she's happy with your decision Onii-chan." Yuzu said with a beaming smile.

Ichigo nodded with a smile. "Thank you Yuzu."

Suddenly, his father appeared with an exhausted expression. "Dad? You look like shit." Ichigo commented causing his father to grin.

"I know, thank you for reminding me."

"You're welcome." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"Anyways, is that really true that you'll get my third daughter back?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded. "I will."

Isshin patted his son's back. "Good decision. You're finally a man my son!"

"Tsk. I'm going to school now. Thanks for the breakfast Yuzu." He said as he got his bag on the chair and walked out of their humble home.

"It's great to have Rukia back in the house." Isshin said.

Yuzu smiled with an eager nod. "Hai. I can't wait. But, I wonder what drove Onii-chan to do this?"

Isshin ruffled his daughter's hair. "It's love Yuzu."

Yuzu paused and then shrugged. "Maybe." And she proceeded to fixed the used plates to put them on the sink.

"Eh? Why my dear daughter? You don't believe daddy? Oh Masaki! My daughter is so oblivious in love! I need to teach them as their daddy~!" he rambled on before Karin shut him up by kicking his ass. "Shut up old man! I'm watching the game!" she huffed.

Yuzu shook her head.

Some things never change. But, it was great in a good way too… to never change.

* * *

><p>He went inside his classroom as soon as he arrived in the school. He didn't notice Orihime walked to him because he was focus on thinking how he will apologize to Rukia.<p>

"Ichigo~"

No reply.

Orihime furrowed her eyebrows. Did _he just ignore me?_ She thought. _No way. This never happened before._

"Ichigo!" she put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Hey!"

And he seemed to be brought out of his reverie. He turned to her with a confused expression.

"Orihime?"

She smiled.

"You seem to space out so I shook you. Are you okay?" she asked in fake concern.

"Oh, I am. Don't worry." He tried to smile. Orihime thought it was creepy.

"That's good." She beamed.

And with that, the bell rang loudly and their teacher appeared in their room. She put down her things on her desk with a loud thud.

"Settle kids! We're going to start!"

Ichigo looked at the vacant seat next to him. Rukia was still not here. What could have happen to her?

Now that he thought about it, she seemed to be sick the past few days before the Christmas Vacation. He sighed inwardly. She probably needed help but he ignored her. _I'm the worst best friend in this world…_

"Oh yes, before I forgot, Kuchiki Rukia will not be joining us… anymore…" the teacher said to the class. That got Ichigo's attention.

The class was silent but Ichigo was sure that they were happy. He knew that this whole class hated Rukia. And not just them, almost all of the students in the school. That is the reason why he was always keeping her with him but… knowing that fact, he still persisted the cold shoulder towards her. _It's making me sick._

Knowing that no one would ask the reason for her long absence, Ichigo took all of his willpower just to know what happened to her. He will trust his guts this time. He could feel that something bad was happening. He promised her something and yet, he knew that he broke it… again.

"Why?" that single word caused the students to look at him. He stood up and faced their teacher with a determined expression.

Their teacher sighed. "She quit yesterday. Apparently, she went here to meet the principal personally. We didn't know the reason though."

Ichigo felt his blood run cold through his veins and all the color drained from his face. No way.

He sat back down and lowered his head. The sensei ignored him and went on that day's lesson. He didn't listen though. His thoughts were still in Rukia's sudden disappearance.

_What could have happen?_

He decided that he will go to her apartment after school. Surely she will be there right? She needed to be there. She has to be there.

At least that's what he believed.

* * *

><p>Rukia finally arrived in her new home after being dropped by a cab from the train station with her backpack slung behind her. The air in Tokyo was cold but it has a welcoming feeling nonetheless.<p>

She stared before the big house. No one will suspect this as a hospice. She read in big letters, Kibou no Ie. She smiled.

"House of Hope, huh?" She rang the doorbell twice and finally the gate opened. She saw a girl with brown hair that was hung in a messy blue bun. She had a beaming smile on her face when she saw her.

"Uh, hello…" Rukia bowed awkwardly.

"You must be Kuchiki Rukia-chan?" she asked.

Rukia nodded. "Hai…"

"Finally you arrived! Come in come in!" she said as she ushered her inside.

Rukia reluctantly let her pushed her inside the hospice. She marveled the sight inside. It was a pretty big house and there was a statue of a big cross just outside the building and onto the grass. It was surrounded by blooming flowers. She smiled.

"Kuchiki-san, let's go inside."

"Uh, thank you… um…"

The girl clapped her hands together in front of her. "Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself." She suddenly grasped Rukia's hand in hers. "I'm Hinamori Momo. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you Hinamori-san."

She pouted. "Just call me Momo! I'll call you Rukia-chan if that's fine with you of course!"

Rukia nodded with a smile. "Of course." She was energetic. Rukia already liked her.

"Great! Now, let's go inside!" she said as she still held her hand and led her inside.

"Oh, thank you."

* * *

><p>"Yoruichi-san!" Momo called out. A long purple haired and dark skinned woman appeared in front of Momo. She shot her an annoyed look. "What that's Momo?"<p>

"Oh, Kuchiki Rukia-chan has arrived!" she said cheerfully. The dark skinned woman finally smiled.

"Finally!" she exclaimed and faced the new added to their family behind Momo.

"Hello Rukia, I'm Shihouin Yoruichi. I'm the owner of this place. I hope you'll like it here." She smiled kindly.

Rukia bowed and let a small smile lingered in her lips. "I'm sure I will. Thank you, ma'am. I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"Oh, don't be so formal. We're all going to live together so no need for that. Just call me by my name or something." She laughed.

"Okay, Yoruichi-san."

"Better." She turned to Momo. "Will you get her things to her room? I need to speak to her first. Is that okay with you, Rukia-chan?

Rukia nodded. "Sure."

Momo went upstairs while Rukia followed Yoruichi at the hallway. She led her in the room at the end of it.

"Sit Rukia-chan." Yoruichi told her. Rukia complied and sat on the chair in front of the big desk across Yoruichi. She sat on her comfy chair and faced her.

"Uh, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Rukia asked awkwardly.

"Rukia…" she became suddenly serious which caused Rukia's uneasiness.

"Hai?"

"Tell me… what is your reason in coming here?" the woman asked.

Rukia lowered her head. How could she say that she had leukemia and she was going to die soon so she needed to live in a place where she could die peacefully nonchalantly? She sighed.

"Yoruichi-san…"

"Unohana told me. You refused to do the chemotherapy. Why?"

"I… I don't want to be here anymore…" Rukia whispered. "I want to rest. I want to stop going on with this life. There's no reason for me to be here anyway." She turned away from Yoruichi's piercing gaze.

Yoruichi's features softened. This girl lost any hope to live. How could she help her? And it was been three months since she was diagnosed with leukemia. She could also tell that her sickness was getting worse that is why she was here. She was going to die _soon_.

"Rukia… is this what you want? Are you sure?" she asked. Rukia faced the woman again.

"Unohana sensei asked me the same thing before and my answer still stands. I'm sure about this. Please just let me be." Rukia almost pleaded.

_This is for myself. I need to forget everything that happened. Even if I do the chemotherapy, I'm still going to die. Taking the chemotherapy will just make the pain stronger and longer._ Rukia thought.

"If that's what you want, I'll respect it." Yoruichi declared with a small smile. Rukia chuckled softly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, you must know your new family if you're going to be here with us." Yoruichi said.

"Sure, I'll be glad to know them."

"Later. You need to rest first." Rukia nodded. She felt sleepy.

"They're going to visit you later in your room so watch out." Yoruichi warned with a chuckle.

Rukia gave her a confused expression. "They barge in other's room in surprise?" she asked.

Yoruichi nodded with a smile. "Sort of. Well then Rukia-chan, go to your room already. It's upstairs, last room at the end of the hallway. You'll see it easily."

"Thank you." She said as she went upstairs.

When Rukia was already out of sight, Yoruichi shook her head in sympathy.

_She's a beautiful girl and I think she's kind too. Such a waste to have that kind of illness at a young age…_ she thought as she sighed heavily.

* * *

><p>It was their P.E. subject and Ichigo was on his way to their classroom to retrieve his uniform. All of the students were in the field already. He was almost there when he heard someone talking in their classroom. The door was wide open.<p>

"Hime-chan, what do you plan now?"

_Plan?_ Ichigo thought. _What plan?_

"I guess I'll break up to him before graduation."

Ichigo's eyes widened. _What? Are they talking about me?_

"Really? That's two to three months away." Senna said.

"So that's how long I'm going to put up with him huh?"

"Yes."

"It's okay. Nothing will go wrong from now on. Now that Rukia was out of the school." He heard Orihime said.

"I wonder what happened…"

"I don't know. But I was surprised when she showed up in my apartment yesterday."

_Rukia went to Orihime yesterday?_ Ichigo thought. _What the hell? I don't understand!_

"Really?" Senna asked interested. "What did she say?"

"She literally begged me to love Ichigo."

Ichigo gasped. _What the heck? Why would Rukia do that? Orihime loves me already… why…_

"Well that's because you are just acting that you love him to get the popularity…"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. So that means, Rukia was telling him the truth!

Orihime chuckled. "Yes. I told her that I promise I will but I don't know. She seemed happy when I said that. She even wished Ichigo and I happiness."

They both laughed. "Stupid girl."

"Yes, she was truly a stupid girl."

He only saw red when he heard that. Ichigo, with clenched fists and gritted teeth slammed the door close behind him, causing the two ladies jumped.

"Ichigo!"

"How dare you! You used me! I was blinded by my love for you! How dare you use it to your own advantage? I thought you are a kind girl but you are an evil!" he yelled at her as he ran his shaking fingers on his orange hair. "Hah! I can't believe I believe in you instead of my best friend."

"This relationship ends here! And I'll tell all the students the truth! Rukia didn't deserve to be hated! You deserve it!"

He walked towards her and attempted to raise his hand against her but he hesitated.

"What?" Orihime raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you do it? Slap me!" she demanded.

"I… I couldn't hurt a girl…"

"But you slapped your best friend."

Ichigo's rose hand clenched tightly.

"That's because I thought I loved you and believed your damn lie. But I guess I really don't. I'm stupid to fall in love with someone like you. You're not worth to be loved. The people around you were only there because of reputation. If destroyed, you'll be alone because you're not that important." He said as he ran towards the door and out of the room, leaving the two girls in complete shock.

He only has one thing in mind.

_I need to see Rukia. _

And so he ran to her apartment immediately.

* * *

><p>He rang the doorbell many times already. The door was closed and locked. He didn't know if she was inside and didn't want to talk to him or she was not there. Suddenly, a young lady at his age went out of her apartment just next to Rukia's. She stared at him in surprise.<p>

"Hey, you're Ichigo-kun right?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"It's been a long time since you visited here… like for 3 months?" she said with a smile.

"Uh… I guess so. May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where's Rukia?"

"Rukia? Oh! I saw her yesterday! I think she had a business to go to. She came back late at night and then she went out again. She had a backpack with her. And she still not back here." She explained.

Ichigo had his eyes wide. "What? You're saying that she's not here anymore?"

The lady shrugged. "I don't know. I just saw her went out but I don't know if she'll come back…"

"Are… Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo and the lady turned around at the sound of the voice.

It was the landlady, Tsuki Haruki.

"Haruki-san!" Ichigo said as he faced the landlady. "Do you know where Rukia is?" he asked.

"Rukia-chan was not here anymore. She went to me and said that she was going to move to another place. She didn't say where but she said she's not going back."

Ichigo's face contorted with shock. _She's not going back… what's going on?_

He took a deep breath. He needed to know what was happening. "Haruki-san, can you give me the key to her apartment?" The older woman and even the lady looked at him in surprise.

"Uh sure. But why?"

"I need to speak to her. Maybe there's something in there that could tell me where she went…"

"Okay, here." She handed him the key.

"Thank you."

Ichigo opened the door and he went inside alone. The women went back to their businesses.

He looked around the house. It was still the same. There was no change. Besides the owner of course. He went to her room and saw a notebook on a table next to her bed. He opened it and learned that it was her diary. He thought twice if he would read it or not. But the curiosity and worry got the best of him so he turned to the next page and read.

_**October 26, 2011 Monday**_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the first day of school. Like always, Ichigo and I met at halfway towards school. I'm so happy to be with him, especially when he reassured me that everything will be alright as long as we are together. But, when we arrived at school and he saw that girl… his promise suddenly vanished. I know it always happens and it hurts worst every time. But, what could I do about it? He loves Orihime for goodness' sake! I am nothing compared to her. That maybe is the reason why he falls in love with her. And so, even though I love him so much… there's nothing I can do… I accepted it to myself a long time ago but… it still hurts you know. But, somehow, when I see his smile, the pain will decrease… and that's enough. I'm happy when he is._

_Anyways, those girls from Ichigo's fan club beat me up again. And so my head hurts like hell. Why did the hell I let them banged my head on a thick wall anyway? Whew! I'm getting weak. But I really don't want to fight with them again. I don't want Ichigo to get into trouble because of me. He was always there for me and I'm becoming a burden for him. I hate that._

_I guess I'll stop writing now. My head hurts so much. I'm going to sleep already._

_Owner,_

_**Kuchiki Rukia**_

Ichigo's eyes went wide. _She… she didn't went to work and overexert herself. She was bullied and beaten up. And I don't know anything about it…_ His hold on her diary tightened.

_And she loves me… as more than a friend…_

He remembered her smile when he told her that day that he will help Orihime in the library.

_He then turned to Rukia. "Rukia, I'm sorry but can you go ahead without me?"_

_"Yeah, of course." She replied instead flashing him a fake smile._

_"Thanks. See you later." Ichigo said as he ran after Orihime._

"Rukia…" he whispered as he bit his lip. His amber eyes were clouded with sincere guilt.

_And she never became a burden for me. It's only natural for me to help her; she's my best friend for God's sake! That girl really pisses me off because of her thinking._

He tried to calm himself and read the second page.

_**October 27, 2011 Tuesday**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I wasn't able to go to school today because of the headache. I told Ichigo and he decided to visit me after class. I was so excited to see him. I know he was worried about me and that made me happy. But I know it is only because I am his best friend._

_Anyways, he arrived at about 6PM and he cooked for me because I can't even move from the couch. He forced me to eat. After that, he told me the thing that I was afraid of._

_He and Orihime were already together._

_I forced myself to smile for him. He looked so happy. That's the first time I ever saw him like that. I was truly happy for him, but everything about it makes me hurt. My heart stopped beating as I heard those words…_

_Great thing he didn't notice though. I don't want him to worry. And I swore to myself that I will never ever tell him that I love him. And that would stay the same. He will never love me as much as I love him so why bother to tell him. I don't want our friendship to end just like that because I told him that I love him. It's enough for me that he's there and he believes in me. That's enough for me…_

_After he left, I don't know how long I stayed on my couch and cried. I don't even know when I fell asleep on the floor. After I calmed down, I decided to let him go for real. I love him, he love Inoue, and Inoue love him too. They're perfect for each other. I need to get out of the picture. I know, Ichigo will be happy. And I will be. _

_Aaahh~ enough drama!_

_Goodnight!_

_Owner,_

_Kuchiki Rukia._

_**P.S: I love you so Ichigo, I'm letting you go…**_

Ichigo intake a sharp breath. _Rukia, she's been hurting badly. I caused her these pains… it's my fault…_ He thought as he accidently let go of her diary and it fell on the ground.

He bent down to get it and saw a white paper sticking out of one of its pages. He reached for it and read it.

_Karakura General Hospital. Unohana Retsu. 0910-3698-258_

Ichigo's expression turned into a confused one. _Hospital? Why would she have this?_ And his eyes widened in realization.

"Rukia…"

He immediately folded the paper and put the diary on his blazer's pocket and ran out of the apartment. He dropped by the key and went on his way to the place where he could know where she was.

But he had a bad feeling that he would know more than what he wanted to know.

* * *

><p>He finally arrived in the Karakura General Hospital and asked for the doctor written on the piece of paper, Unohana Retsu.<p>

"She's in her office, 2nd floor, Room 200."

"Thank you." He said and rushed to the second floor. He knocked on the door and he was faced by a woman with black braided hair around her face.

"Uh, Unohana sensei?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" the kind doctor asked.

"Did you know Kuchiki Rukia?"

The doctor's eyes widened, Ichigo noticed.

"Yes but how did you know Rukia-san? She told me she didn't have any family or friends left."

Ichigo controlled himself from the mixed feelings he was feeling. _Why would she say that? We're always here for her! Why would she think that she was alone?_

_Because you hurt her stupid selfish bastard._ His subconscious said in his head.

He didn't even bother to reply. He knew it was true. It was his fault. And that is why he was determined to know the truth. He wanted to apologize and to do that; he needed to know where she was.

"Unohana-sensei, do you know where Rukia was? And why she went to you? I want to know what happened to her." he said with a determined face.

Unohana seemed to feel the aura coming from the young boy. She sighed.

"Before I answer that, I want to know. Who is Rukia to you?"

"She… She's my best friend. We practically grew up together until she decided to live alone away from my family. Her parents died when she we were still young so my family took her in."

"I see." The doctor looked at him with a sympathetic expression. Ichigo couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Sensei, is there something wrong with her?"

"I know that this is important to you so I'll tell you… Rukia-san, she has leukemia."

Ichigo gasped and his jaw opened and closed as if not knowing what to say. No way. _NO! This cannot be happening again! First Mom and now… Rukia… I won't let this happen! _

"How… did that happen?" he barely asked, eyes still wide.

The doctor sighed again. "I don't know. She refused to let me check her up. She also refused to do the chemotherapy."

"What!" he hollered. "Why would she do that? I couldn't believe she…"

"She told me that she has no reason to continue to live."

Ichigo's eyes widened some more, if it was possible.

"Rukia…"

"Young man, I never catch your name."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." he grumbled.

"Kurosaki-kun, here." She handed him a piece of paper.

"It's for what?" Ichigo asked as he checked out the paper. "Kibou no Ie?" he read aloud.

"That's where Rukia-san is." She simply said.

Ichigo's head shot up to him. "Really?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. And… it is a hospice."

"A… hospice… what the hell is she doing there?" he bit his lip.

"Rukia-san asked me to get her a hospice. She had a feeling. It's been three months since she was diagnosed. I guess she knew that she was getting worst."

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. "NO! She will not die! I will not let it! I will never let her die!" he exclaimed.

"If you believe that Kurosaki-kun, go in that hospice, and bring her back here to do the chemotherapy." The doctor said.

"Unohana-sensei…"

"Rukia-san is a great girl. She needs and deserve to live like the others. And you are the only hope she needs. Go in there and bring her back."

Ichigo stood up and nodded in firm resolve.

"I will. Thank you for your help."

The kind woman smiled. "No problem."

Ichigo then walked out of the door and ran home. He needed to prepare for his trip to Tokyo and left as soon as possible. Like tonight.

_Rukia, I will never let you die! Please live for me!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Kyaahh~ I did it! Yes! I was so tired but I did this for you all! Ichigo finally knew the truth! And Orihime is out of the picture now~ XD I know you're all happy~ hahaha~ banzai! ^.^

You know, we walked from our house up to my school. What the hell! That was like a 30 minute ride when you took a vehicle but with you just walking, it felt like forever. My feet hurt! And I'm sleepy since we started walking at 4AM in the morning. *sighs* That was called "Alay-Lakad" in my country's language so I guess the Filipino reviewers understood it. XP

It was like walking a long mile for a purpose. Haha~ While walking, all I did was listen to my MP6… all of it was Kuraki Mai songs. :)

After updating this, I'm going to sleep and when I woke up later on, I'll check my profile again. Hoping your reviews! Thank you very much!

Anyways, enough ranting for me.

**Please read and review and thank you!**

**~Mari~**


	8. Seventh Path—Painful Memories

**Replies to amazing reviews and reviewers:**

**Ichirukifan**: Thank you! Well, I don't know about that. If that's what the poll says, it'll be the ending of this! So, you just have to wait a little bit, 'kay? You're welcome~ and thank you for the review too! :)

**Kurosaki Anne**: haha~ I'm glad that you're very happy with my last update. Yup, that's exactly what crossed my mind so don't worry. You'll see what will happen soon. ^.^

**deadpoolhulk**: Thank you~! Here's my update! Hope you'll like it too~ ;)

**chOOnyOung17**: Ah, okay lang po un~ at least I know na gusto niyo po ang stories ko! Thank you po! And good luck po sa ginagawa niyo~ ^.^ sana magustuhan niyo rin po ang chapter na ito~ XD

**Topaz Skye**: ooohh~ haha~ thank you~ :)

**LeftHRyder**: Yup, finally~ XP thanks for the review!

**unknownkyitty**: yup, my feet weren't hurting anymore. HAHA~ Anyways, thanks for the review~Oh, so you'll know the answer in the end what wins the poll ne? XD

**gaia08**: okay lang naman ung alay lakad. Napagod lang ako nung nakaupo na kami. Haha~ anyways, thanks sa review and sana ienjoy mo ang chapter na to~ XD

**ShiroiMoon-KuroiSun**: It's okay~ I'm really glad you reviewed this fic of mine~ ^.^ and of course I don't mind! I'm so happy if you like to do that~ XD Welcome to the club anyway! :)

**kyurikochan**: haha~ that would be in this chapter~ XD thanks for the review!

**Little Red Chappy Hood**: thank you! XD

**Elin-usamichan95**: Um… I'm 18 years old. Why do you ask? Thanks for the review! :)

**deathstrawberry**: Chii nee-chan! Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! Thanks po sa review! :)

**sleeplygirl**: ^.^ thanks for the review! And here's the next update. Hope you like it!

**Animaddie**: Oh my gosh! That's my initial plan! But, I don't know. You'll just know at the end of the fic~ XP thanks for the review~! XD

**angelicsorceres**: thank you! I don't have school yet so I'm not that busy. The school starts next week so I still have a week to finish this. XD thanks again!

**V**: thank you! ;)

**Tsukishiro15**: I guess it was dramatic too. I just love Rukia suffering. I'm mean ne? but she's my favorite female character in bleach so I really like her suffering. Thank you for reviewing! ;)

**SteveGHWOR**: Really? Thank you! I'm glad you like it! I'm not that fond of IchiHime pairing but I sometimes read one. But not too much because I love IchiRuki. If you plan on creating an IchiRuki, I'll definitely read it! :) thank you for reviewing and good luck on your fics! XD

**teshichan**: Yeah, Ichigo will suffer too. I promise. And well, you're right. My initial plan is to kill Rukia. But now that people were telling me that they don't want her to be killed, I had second thoughts and so the creation of my poll. XP haha~ Thank you for the review! :)

**kodocha101**: very well, here's my update! Thanks for dropping by~ ^_^

**LinG08**: Yup! You're right. That's my initial plan. I guess I'll stick to it then. After I read your review, I've thought of it too. There's no other cure for that kind of illness and Rukia's illness is on its worst now. Well, thank you for understanding me. About Byakuya, I'm sorry, I didn't let him join in here. But he will be in my next fic after PPTE. Thank you for reviewing okay? I really appreciate it~ so much~ :)

**xxxevil cookiexxx**: Thank you for the encouragement~ and thanks for the review~ ;)

**LunaSun97**: Oh, thank you! Your review made me cry. XD I'm glad you like it and don't worry, I'll definitely write it up so I'll see you around here. Thanks! :)

**Zangetsu50**: I deleted the poll already. Sorry. XD

**xwhitemoonx**: Thanks! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Notice<strong>: I'm so sorry but I decided to stick with my initial plan. I think most of you already knew what is it so… I'm sorry to disappoint you all. *bows several times*

I'm really sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Mari doesn't own anything. Except for the drama plot~ ^_^

_This chapter is dedicated to my Chii nee-chan (deathstrawberry) and to the one who PMed me but wanted to be unknown. You know that's you I'm talking about! Thank you for the long PM! XD_

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>~Painful Path to Eternity~<strong>

_By: Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**Seventh Path – Painful Memories**

* * *

><p>Ichigo arrived home. He went inside and was greeted by his little sister, Yuzu. She had a wide smile but it faded once she noticed that her brother was alone and had an unreadable expression on his face.<p>

"Onii-chan? What's wrong? Where's Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo didn't reply instead he asked, "Yuzu, where's Karin?"

Yuzu gave him a confused expression but answered. "She's outside playing soccer."

"And Dad?"

"He's in the clinic."

Ichigo patted her head and turned around without saying anything.

Yuzu had a worried look on her young face. "Onii-chan, what happened?" she whispered as she stared at her older brother's back as he made his way to the clinic.

* * *

><p>Ichigo knocked on the door after taking a deep breath. After hearing a "Come in." from inside, he turned the knob and opened the door.<p>

"Dad?"

"Oh Ichigo!" his father looked at him from his document work. "What's wrong? Is Rukia-chan already here?" he asked.

Ichigo closed the door behind him and walked towards his father. "Dad… I have something to tell you, about her."

Isshin could tell it was serious since Ichigo had this sad look on his face. He stood up and faced his son completely.

"What is it Ichigo? What's wrong with Rukia?" he asked seriously.

"Dad, Rukia…" Ichigo clenched his fists tightly. "Rukia has leukemia…"

Isshin's eyes widened. "What?"

Ichigo didn't reply.

"But how? How did you know?"

He swallowed the big lump in his throat before he replied. "She didn't go to school today so I went to her apartment. But she's not in there anymore. I saw a piece of paper at her place and learned about it from her doctor." Ichigo explained.

Isshin sighed heavily. "I thought so. I had a feeling that something's wrong with her when we visit her last Christmas. She seemed paler and thinner than usual."

Ichigo's head shot up towards his father. "What? And you didn't tell me?" he asked angrily.

"Why would I tell you? You said you're mad at her. It's not my fault. It's yours!"

Ichigo lowered his head. He knew it was his fault and it made his heart sting by thinking about it.

Isshin knew that Ichigo was blaming himself. He could tell. He and Rukia had been best friends since the age of four and they were inseparable. Ever since that misunderstanding, Ichigo became happy but not totally. He was always with his girlfriend, Inoue Orihime, even though he knew that they don't really like her. Isshin didn't have any grudge at the girl but it was that she didn't really suit for Ichigo. Unlike Rukia of course.

"So, what are you planning to do now, Ichigo?"

Ichigo determinedly face his father. "I want to go to Tokyo right now and bring her back here."

His father had a surprised look. "She's in Tokyo? What is she doing in there?"

He had a grim look on his face. "She's staying in a hospice, Dad."

"That means she…" Isshin trailed off in shock. _That means she's really going to die…_

"I know what you're thinking dad." Ichigo said causing Isshin to look at him. "But I will never let her die."

"Ichigo, you know very well… that illness could _never_ be cured." Isshin said. "When was she diagnosed?"

Ichigo turned away. "Last October…" he saw his father's eyes widened. "Ichigo! That has been too long! The cancer cells must have multiplied itself inside her! Now she's on her worst!" he shouted totally losing his composure. He was worried about her well-being. He loved her as his own daughter after all.

"I know that! But I just learned about it like a while ago! If I had known this would never happen! She… she… she will still be here!" Ichigo yelled letting all his frustrations out. He was mad at himself for ignoring her for almost three months. If only he had known… but the fact was he didn't. And that made him mad even more.

His shoulder shook with unshed tears. Isshin understood the feeling his son was feeling right now. He truly cared for her but he only realized that now that she was gone. "Ichigo," he called out as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself, Rukia-chan wouldn't like that."

"But it's my fault. All of it. I promised her that I will protect her always but I broke it. I always… always broke my promises to her. I'm such an idiot. She must hate me right now." His fists clenched tightly as he blinked hard to refuse the gathered tears in his amber eyes to flow down.

"Ichigo, Rukia-chan would never hate you. You are her best friend right? She loves you."

_Yeah, she loves me… as more than a friend. And I hurt her because of it. I've been an idiot all along!_

"Tell me, Ichigo. What is she to you?"

Ichigo thought about it. _What is she to me? Is she just a best friend for me? Did I… love her as much as she does?_

He remembered all of the things that she had done for him and all of the things that they had done together. He remembered her face, hair, skin, voice, smile, laugh… everything. His heart clenched painfully in his chest. "Rukia…" he murmured.

And he realized. His eyes widened in anticipation. "I… love her…"

Isshin smiled softly. "Do you understand now your true feelings? Ichigo?"

Ichigo stared at his father's eyes in an unbreakable resolve. "Yes. I love her, I'll tell her that and bring her back here… we will be together and I will never let her go again."

His father nodded in acceptance. "Good. We'll wait for you to come back."

He let out a small smile. "Thanks dad."

"Anything son. Now go and get your girl back."

Ichigo nodded and left the room in haste.

Isshin sat on his chair once again. He leaned on the back chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Masaki, help them and guide them always." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ichigo prepared his necessary things for this trip in Tokyo. He was going to the hospice the doctor had told him. He was determined to see and bring Rukia back in Karakura. There was no way he will let him live in a hospice miserably alone.<p>

After stuffing the things he needed in one backpack, he went downstairs and bid goodbye to his family. His father had explained the situation to Yuzu and Karin and of course, the initial reaction was the crying portion. Even Karin was on the verge of tears. The twins wished him goodluck and Ichigo was out of the house.

He took a cab to the train station with hopes of seeing Rukia still in one piece.

_Rukia,_ he thought gravely. _Please hold on. I'm coming. And I'm very sorry…_

* * *

><p><em>(This is the same day as the first day of school after the Christmas Vacation; in case you're confused, because I am. :D)<em>

Rukia woke up that morning with a start. At first, she wondered where she was and suddenly, all of the things happened flowed through her mind.

_Oh yes, I'm in a hospice._

She sat up and coughed. She covered her mouth with her hand. When she was done, she looked at her hand to find blood on her palm. She sighed.

She should be used in this situation but for some reason, it still bothered and scared her.

She got out of the bed and to the bathroom, took a warm shower, dried herself off and wore a simple pair of t-shirt and jogging pants. As she was combing her hair with a heavy sigh, she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia-chan! It's me!" Rukia smiled. "Come in, Momo-san."

The door opened and she was greeted by a smiling girl. She was holding a tray of food. "Ohayou Rukia-chan!" she said as she went further inside.

"Ohayou."

"How's your sleep?" she asked as she lay down the tray on the table next to Rukia's bed.

"It's okay."

"That's good. Anyways, have your breakfast. I cooked it by myself!" she said proudly.

Rukia smiled at the girl's cheery aura. "Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome!"

Rukia ate the food on her desk as Momo sat on her bed, keeping her company.

"Momo-san, may I ask you something?" Rukia asked after a moment of silence.

Momo smiled warmly. "Of course Rukia-chan! Anything!"

Rukia lightly smiled and asked, "I want to know… why are you… here? I mean… are you… sick as well?"

Rukia noticed the sudden change in Momo's mood. "No, I'm not sick." She replied gloomily.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…" she trailed off as she saw Momo shook her head slightly.

"No, it's okay. You deserved to know. You're bound to know about it soon anyway." She said with a small smile to reassure the petite Kuchiki. "Actually, my fiancé is in here."

Rukia stared at her in shock. "Y-Your… f-fiancé…?"

"Yes. He has Xeroderma Pigmentosum. I am here because I want to stay with him."

Rukia's eyes widened. "XP? That's…"

"Yes, I know. It's truly incurable. But we just discovered it recently. He didn't have any family left and my parents didn't want me to marry to a guy like him. But I love him so much so I decided to run away with him and we ended up in this hospice."

Momo let out a shuddered sigh. Rukia listened intently.

"We're going to be married soon. But because of his incurable illness, he called off the wedding. He said he didn't want me to suffer when he died."

Rukia lowered her head. She could understand what Momo feels. If she was in the same position and Ichigo have that kind of illness, she would stay with him forever. Rukia secretly adored and respected Momo because of her unconditional love for her fiancé.

"I guess I would like to meet your fiancé…" Rukia smiled at Momo who grinned in return.

"Sure! I'll take you to him later. He couldn't go outside of his room because it's still daytime and I'm sure he's still asleep right now. But I'll definitely introduce you to him!"

"That would be great."

Momo beamed. "Yup!"

After eating, Momo told Rukia that she should go outside. "Come downstairs with me, Rukia-chan. Everyone will be happy to see you!"

Rukia thought of it for a moment. There was nothing to do in her room so why not go out in the sun for a while? She turned to Momo with a smile.

"Sure."

"Great!"

* * *

><p>"Ara! Ohayou Rukia!"<p>

Rukia bowed. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Yoruichi-san."

"Don't be formal anymore Rukia!" she said as she patted her shoulder.

"Oh, okay."

"Yoruichi-saaaaaaaaan~!" a voice called out from behind.

Rukia noticed that the purple haired woman changed her demeanor from cheerful to annoyance. She turned around to see a man with blond hair with a weird get-up. The man ran past her and Momo to Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-saaaaaan~" he wailed.

Yoruichi bonked his head. The man rubbed the sore spot with a pout. "Hidoiiiiiiii~ Yoru-saaaan~~"

"Shut up! You're scaring our new member!" Yoruichi hissed at him as she glanced at Rukia.

As if he remembered something important, the man detached himself from Yoruichi and held Rukia's hand in his both hands. "Rukia-san! I'm sorry for showing my affection to my fiancée in front of you. I'm Urahara Kisuke! I'm one of the owners of this hospice!"

Rukia blinked. "I-I see. N-Nice to meet you…"

Yoruichi bonked his head again. "You're scaring her! let go!" she said as she dragged him away from them.

"Momo, you take care of Rukia alright! I'll take care of this weirdo!"

"W-Weirdo?" Rukia had a confused face.

"Rukia! Enjoy your stay here!" Kisuke yelled at her.

"H-Hai!"

When the two were already out of sight, Momo noticed Rukia's confused gaze. She giggled.

"Don't mind them, Rukia-chan. They were always like that. But they love each other."

"I-I see." Rukia mumbled. Momo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Rukia-chan?"

Rukia looked up at her. "Hm?"

"You okay? Is there something wrong?"

Rukia smiled. "No, I'm okay. I just remembered something."

Momo nodded. "Oh, okay. Come on, I'll take you at the garden. Everyone is there."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Rukia was introduced to the other residents of the hospice. They all welcomed her with open arms. Rukia had learned that most of them were all suffering from different kinds of cancer, like her.<p>

Momo had gone inside after introducing her. She was saying about lunch. Maybe she was the one who will cook the lunch. Rukia saw a big tree and slowly walked towards it. A gushed of wind blew swaying her hair and the leaves of the tree. She sat down and leaned on its hard trunk.

_You can forget me if it's too painful__  
><em>_But I I'll always be waiting for you__  
><em>_"It's OK, you can make it on your own" __I say__  
><em>_But behind those words, ah, I'm longing for you_

She suddenly remembered him again.

_I missed him._

_I miss you, I miss you, it just hurts so much__  
><em>_How can this be so hard?__  
><em>_I miss you, I miss you, I want to fly to you__  
><em>_I'm not as strong as you think__  
><em>_I want to tell you now__  
><em>_It's for you I give my love_

Her amethyst orbs closed as memories of him flooded through her mind as the wind washed on her face.

_They're doing the fireworks I saw with you this year too__  
><em>_But they only sparkle in sad colors__  
><em>_I thought I saw you in the crowd__  
><em>_And I cry…__  
><em>_My heart's aching, ah, worse than I imagined_

_Ichigo._

Her eyes opened and stared at the peaceful view of a mountain before her. It looked like the hospice was located near a forest, so it overlooked a mountain.

She pushed her legs up close to her chest and wrapped her arms around it. She leaned her chin on her knee.

_I miss you, I miss you, I can't sleep at night__  
><em>_My heart is breaking out of me__  
><em>_I miss you, I miss you, my love is growing__  
><em>_I wish upon a star, take me__  
><em>_To your heart now__  
><em>_It's for you I give my love_

_I wonder what you are thinking right now…_

She smiled softly.

_I guess you're happy. _

_It's okay. I've always want you to be happy._

_And now it's fulfilled._

_I'm just sorry that I won't be able to continue to protect you like I promised when we were four._

_I miss you, I miss you, it just hurts so much__  
><em>_How can this be so hard?__  
><em>_I miss you, I miss you, I want to fly to you__  
><em>_I'm not as strong as you think__  
><em>_I want to tell you now__  
><em>_It's for you I give my love_

_Even so, I promised you right now… that I will keep on watching you from afar, even if I die. I'll be here for you._

_I miss you, I miss you, I can't sleep at night__  
><em>_My heart is breaking out of me__  
><em>_I miss you, I miss you, my love is growing__  
><em>_I wish upon a star, take me__  
><em>_To your heart now__  
><em>_It's for you I give my love…_

_Because I love you…_

Rukia started to hum a tune she knew. The song she always hummed for Ichigo because it was his favorite song. He always asked her a favor to sing it for him. And she would always oblige. For him…

"_My heart shed tears; your fingertips wipe them softly  
>my feelings overflows. I can't forget this pain<em>

_Someday for sure, the two of us will search for the stars that we cannot see_

_Once more let's meet again  
>Once more I wish to embrace you again<br>you warmth my cold heart like always  
><em>_Can you hear my voice?  
>I endure the loneliness<br>True my heart, once more  
>Let it reach you<em>

Her voice held the sadness she felt. Whenever she sang the song, Ichigo would be beside her, listening, swaying his head left and right, amber closed. She closed her amethyst orbs as she imagined him right beside her, singing with her.

_The season's wind tells you, your face reflects  
><em>_that day we meet, I feel your kindness. Your tears flow down your cheeks_

_Someday, you and I, we will go back to that place_

_Once more, let's meet again  
>Once more, I wish to embrace you again<br>I can't say goodbye even if it hurts me  
>Can you listen to my voice?<br>It is okay to dream  
>True my heart, once more<br>let it reach you_

Tears gathered in her amethyst orbs, threatening to flow in any minute.

_I want to meet you still  
>I will continue to shine as I stay right here<br>I wish to see your smile_

_Once more let's meet again  
>Once more I wish to embrace you again<br>you warmth my cold heart like always__  
>Can you hear my voice?<br>I endure the loneliness  
>True my heart, once more<br>Let it reach you…"_

Her eyes opened as tears stubbornly streamed on her cheeks. She sighed heavily as she wiped her tears. Even so, another tear would fall down, replacing the wiped away ones.

_I thought my tears are all dried up… _she thought as she sniffled. _I guess tears will never disappear… as long as your heart cries out for a loved one…_

At that thought, her chest clenched painfully and she gasped for breath. She leaned her head on the tree and tried to regain her normal breathing but to no avail. Tears continued to stream down fast as her chest burned. She put a hand on her chest to ease the pain.

"I guess I am… going to…" the sentence was left hanging as she felt her consciousness being taken away.

The last time she saw was Momo running towards her.

* * *

><p>She woke up to find it was already after lunch based on the clock on her desk. She sat up on her bed and felt that sharp pain in her chest again. She unconsciously put a hand on it and took a deep breath carefully. She stayed still as the pain slowly subsided. She sighed.<p>

"It's painful, isn't it?"

She turned to the door to find a young boy with white hair. He was as tall as she was, she noticed. He was leaning against the doorway. She looked at her in confusion.

"Who are you?"

The young boy walked towards her until he stopped right in front of her. He held out his hand. "Hitsugaya Toushirou."

Rukia looked at him and then at his hand. She reached out and shook it slowly. "Kuchiki Rukia."

"Nice to meet you finally." Toushirou said as he detached his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Hitsugaya-kun." Rukia said. "Are you the same age as mine?"

"I don't know. How old are you?"

"Sixteen. You?"

"I'm older. I'm 19."

"19? But you're as tall as mine. I didn't notice. Sorry."

Toushirou shook his head. "It's alright. Everyone always say that."

"Oh, I understand you." Rukia smiled.

"Are you in pain?" he asked as he sat on the chair just next to her bed.

Rukia smiled. "Not right now. I'm okay."

"That's good."

"Rukia-chaaan~" The door opened and revealed Momo with a tray of food.

"Oh, you two are already awake. That's good!" She went inside and put the tray on the desk.

"Rukia-chan, this is my fiancé I've been telling you about!" Momo beamed cheerfully.

"Oh, I see. You two look great together by the way." Rukia praised with a small smile.

"You think so? Thank you!" Momo giggled as she hugged Toushirou from behind who hugged her in return as a smile graced his lips.

Rukia stared at them in envy. She wished Ichigo was with her too and he felt the same way for her. But that would be impossible. Ichigo was happy now with the woman he loved. She must not think about impossible things like that anymore.

"Rukia-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you crying? Are you alright?"

Rukia reached for her cheeks and true enough, it was wet. She was crying.

She hastily wiped the tears away. "I'm okay." She choked with a smile. Momo sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rukia-chan, you can tell me whatever it is that's bothering you." She whispered softly but full of sincerity.

Rukia bit her lip but couldn't help it anymore. She hugged Momo and cried her heart out. Momo sent a worried glance at Toushirou as she embraced Rukia closed to her while rubbing her back. Toushirou just sat there, watching the two girls.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was pissed off. He was in a hurry to arrive at Tokyo but the train had a technical problem and in maintenance at the time being. All of the passengers were stranded in the station. He asked the attendant on when they will be finished and she said that the train will be available in the morning.<p>

He looked at his watch. 9:30PM.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. He just wished he wouldn't arrive in there too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs Used**: Aitakute _[I miss you]_ by Kuraki Mai; Mou Ichido _[Once more]_ by Kuraki Mai _(There's no English Translation in the net so I personally took the move to translate it by myself. Please pardon the wrong grammars or something. Thank you!)_

**A/N**: Finished finally. Chapter 8 will be out… I guess tomorrow or Saturday. Thank you!

**Please Read and Review!**

**~Mari~**


	9. Eight Path—I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer**: Mari doesn't own anything. Except for the drama plot~ ^_^

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>~Painful Path to Eternity~<strong>

_By: Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**Eight Path – I'm Sorry**

* * *

><p>Rukia sat on the edge of her bed as Momo combed and braided her hair. She was enthusiastic that day and Rukia didn't know why.<p>

"Um… Rukia-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Is the purple spots on your skin hurts?" Momo asked a little worried.

Rukia shook her head with a smile. "A little. But don't worry about it Momo-san."

"Okay. If you say so."

"Momo-san, thank you for last night, for listening to me…" Rukia whispered as she absently rubbed the bruises on her arm. It was starting to get itchy.

"It's okay. You know, I'm quite curious about this 'Ichigo' guy. I guess he's a great person but very dense." Momo huffed.

Rukia giggled at that. "Yeah, you're right."

"It's done!" Momo gave her a mirror to look at herself.

"Wow, Momo-san, you're great at this." Rukia said as she looked at her newly braided hair.

Momo giggled. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it."

"Momo-san, you want to see Ichigo's picture?" Rukia asked, knowing very well that her new friend was curious about him.

"Really? sure!"

Rukia reached for her backpack and got her wallet. She opened it and removed a picture from its pocket and handed it to her friend. "Here."

Momo stared at it. There, in the picture, were Rukia and Ichigo, both wearing their high school uniform. Rukia had a wide grin while Ichigo had a smile on his face.

"Woah, he's cute and handsome." Momo said as she smiled at Rukia.

"If he hears that, his ego would grow up again." She said with a laugh.

"All boys are like that I guess."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Oh, Rukia-chan, I need to go now. I still need to do some stuff."

"Okay, thanks Momo-san. I guess I'm going to go outside…"

"Sure, just please don't end up unconscious under the tree again okay? We're all worried."

"I wouldn't. And sorry for making you worry."

"It's okay. Have you drunk your medicine yet?"

"Yeah, a while ago."

"Okay then, see you later."

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

><p>Ichigo finally arrived at Tokyo at exactly 9AM. He was now in a cab, taking him to the place where he was going. He looked outside the window as his mind wondered to his best friend and his newfound feelings for her.<p>

_It's true I guess. That you'll only realized the significance of a person when she's gone…_

He sighed. He wished that she would forgive him. Even if she doesn't feel the same way anymore, it would be alright as long as they keep their friendship.

That would be enough for him. He understood her if she didn't love him anymore because he had hurt her so much.

_This is my entire fault._

He was brought out of his thoughts when the driver of the cab declared that they were already in there. He paid him and went out of the cab with his backpack.

He stared at the big gate. _This isn't look like a hospice to me._

Ichigo took a big deep breath. _This is it._

He pushed the doorbell twice until someone finally opened the gate.

The girl gasped when she saw him. "You!" she pointed a finger at him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Um… do you know it's bad to point at other people? Especially if you don't know them?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh sorry! I'm just surprised that you're here."

"Wait, you know me?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yes yes! Rukia-chan showed me a picture of you like a little while ago…"

"So she's really here? How is she? Is she alright?" Ichigo asked worriedly as he shook Momo.

"Uh… she's okay for now. Why don't you let me go so we can go inside now…" she trailed off.

"Oh, sorry." he said as he let go of her.

"It's okay, I know you just want to see Rukia-chan."

Ichigo lowered his head. "Yeah…"

Momo smiled. "Come in." Ichigo looked at her and nodded. "Thanks."

As they went inside, Momo introduced herself to him. "I'm Hinamori Momo. Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-kun…"

"Oh, me too. Hinamori-san."

"Anyways, Rukia-chan said she's going in the garden. Why don't you go in there right now? I'm sure she's under that tree again."

"Tree?"

"Yup! Ever since yesterday, she sits under that tree." She shrugged.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Kurosaki-kun, I want to ask you something." She stopped walking and Ichigo followed suit.

"What is it?"

"Rukia-chan told me everything. Why did you believe that Inoue girl instead of her?" Momo almost hissed.

Ichigo blinked at her but then, had a guilt look on his face. "I-I don't know. I guess I'm just glad to know that my first love loves me too. Actually I am not mad at her for two months ever since then but I'm an idiot that I didn't make it up to her quickly. Now, I blame myself for doing this to her. This is my fault that is why she is here right now."

Momo sighed. "You know, you don't need to say that. Rukia-chan is a great girl. I know that you know that the most because you two were best friends. This is just a way of fate to make you realize your true feelings for each other or in your case, to make you," she pointed at him. "… realize your true feelings for her. Now, what do you feel about Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo looked at her with sad eyes. "I… love her, but I don't know if it is the same as her love for me…"

"Let's change the question then. Do you still love your ex? I mean that Inoue girl?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't think so. Ever since I stopped talking to Rukia, I've always think that something seems different. I was happy but not truly. I don't know…"

"You're confused. What do you plan to do when you see Rukia-chan then?"

"I'll apologize to her and…"

"And? What will you do next?"

"I don't know… it depends if she forgive me or not."

"Hm…"

"But I plan to bring her back to our place."

Momo looked at him with surprised expression. "Really?"

He nodded. "My father is a doctor. He could help her. She knew that very well."

Momo smiled. "Very well then. Come in. I'll take you to her."

"Hinamori-san, thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>"Hinamori? Who is this guy?" a white haired guy asked as they walked in. Ichigo noticed that it was dark and much closed. And he didn't know why.<p>

"Oh, Shirou-chan! This is Kurosaki Ichigo-kun! Remember what Rukia-chan told us last night? He's her best friend!" Momo beamed.

"I see. So this is the guy…" Toushirou mumbled with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Yes, what is it to you?"

"So _you_ are the guy who made Rukia-san _cry_?" Toushirou said with a mock tone clearly emphasizing the words 'You' and 'Cry'.

Ichigo's eyes widened. _I… I made her cry…_ he thought as he bit his lip. He turned away from Toushirou's piercing gaze.

"Shirou-chan! Don't say that!" Momo scolded as she turned to Ichigo again.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry. This is my boyfriend, Hitsugaya Toushirou." She said pointing at her white haired boyfriend slash ex fiancé.

"Nice to meet you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Toushirou said.

Ichigo just nodded.

"Shirou-chan, did Rukia-chan went in her room yet?"

Toushirou shook his head. "No, she's still in the garden."

"I see. I'll just take him to her. You should rest up."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm okay."

"Yes you are." Momo giggled. Toushirou turned around and walked upstairs with a sigh.

"Is he sick?" Ichigo asked.

Momo turned to him with a soft smile. "Yes. XP."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "That's…"

Momo suddenly giggled. "You have the same expression as Rukia-chan when I told her."

He turned away. Momo laughed. "Come on, follow me."

Momo walked ahead and he followed suit.

* * *

><p>They found her still under the tree. Rukia was looking over the view like always. She seemed to be spacing out. Ichigo stared at her from afar and noticed the things he didn't notice back then.<p>

She was paler and thinner than usual. Other than that, she has some purple bruises on her arms and she looked tired. Ichigo clenched his fists and walked towards her.

Momo just watched him go to her. She let out a sad smile as she went back inside.

Meanwhile, Ichigo slowly walked towards her. She still didn't notice him approaching.

When he finally made it, he couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and he noticed her stiffened under his touch. He buried his face on her shoulder so she wouldn't see his face.

On the other hand, Rukia was startled, surprised, and shocked. She knew these arms… this warmth…

_No, it's impossible but…_

She turned to her left side to see his orange hair on her shoulder. She gasped.

"Is that really you, Ichigo?"

Rukia felt him breathed on her shoulder and heard a muffled, "Rukia…"

Her amethyst orbs still wide in shocked, stared at his head for a few minutes. He resisted the urge to touch him.

"What… are you doing here?" Rukia asked.

His embrace on her shoulder tightened as if afraid to lose her.

She raised her right hand to touch his hair. She couldn't believe it. He was really here! She remembered the softness of his spiky orange hair, one of those things that she loved about him.

Suddenly, she felt it. The wetness on her shoulder. She stopped caressing his hair and softly called out. "Ichigo… are you crying?"

The only reply she heard was his sniffs.

Rukia embraced him and rubbed his back.

"Ichigo, don't cry. I don't want you to cry." She said as she kissed his head. He didn't answer. Rukia sighed.

"Ichigo… look at me." she said as she pulled away and forced him to look at her but he kept his head on her shoulder.

"No… I don't want you to see me like this…" he replied.

"Ichigo… just look at me… please?"

With that plead, Ichigo complied and pulled away with his head still lowered. But Rukia could clearly see his tear-stained face. His tears continued to flow down his cheeks.

Couldn't take it anymore to look at him in this situation, Rukia cupped his face with both hands and forced him to face her.

Their eyes met.

Ichigo missed that amethyst. He missed it so badly. Her eyes were one of the things he loved about her. He could easily read her with just looking in her eyes. It was like the window to her soul. And now, he could see all the pains and loneliness she had been through without him. Tears blurred his vision once again and escaped his eyes but he did nothing to stop them.

Rukia thought that Kurosaki Ichigo never cries. But right now, he was crying right in front of her. He never cried this much and revealing except his mother's death of course. But he never cried before her. He said he will never show her when he was crying. He was a man, and a man never cries.

So, who was the man now?

She wiped the tears on his cheeks with her thumb and gave him a soft smile. "Don't cry anymore, please…"

_Even if it's the last minute or I'm alone__  
><em>_I don't want to give up, this is serious__  
><em>_I don't cry anymore I don't cry anymore__  
><em>_I'm telling myself I have to be strong__  
><em>_No matter what I won't cry_

"Rukia… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he choked between tears.

Rukia's eyes widened. "I-Ichigo…"

"I-I shouldn't have done those things to you. I shouldn't have ignored you. Because of that, I've hurt you so much. I'm so sorry… It's my fault that you…"

"You know right?" she asked in a low voice.

Ichigo nodded.

"How?"

"I went to your apartment to apologize but you weren't there. I borrowed the key and found your diary… and well… I…"

"You read my diary?"

"I'm sorry."

Rukia let go of his face and leaned on the tree. Ichigo was in front of her. She sighed heavily. "It's okay."

_When I fell asleep with your warmth I was happy  
>I thought it would last forever<br>So why was everything I believed in a lie?  
>At times like this you should be here by my side<em>

_My legs are shaking but I want to step forward now_

"Rukia, I know I've done bad things to you. I always promised you something and I will broke it afterwards. You never complained to me about it but I know that it hurts you a lot. I never considered your feelings. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I hope you can forgive me…" He sincerely said with a lowered head. He couldn't look at her. Not after all the things he had done. He was ashamed. He didn't deserve to be called her best friend. And most especially, he didn't deserve her unconditional love.

Rukia just stared at him with a straight face. Ichigo sighed in defeat. "I guess you hate me now… I understand if you ar—"

"No." That single word caused Ichigo to stare at her in surprise.

_Even if it's the last minute or I'm alone  
>I don't want to give up, this is serious<br>I don't cry anymore I don't cry anymore  
>I'm telling myself I have to be strong<br>No matter what I won't cry_

"Of all the people, you know me the most, Ichigo. You knew very well that I could never ever hate you."

"Rukia…"

She reached for his both hands and gripped them in hers. "You're very important to me. You… are my everything…" She choked at the last sentence.

_No matter where I look I can't find my place  
>I want to hear your voice, I really miss you<em>

_But I have to walk on and never look back_

Ichigo saw tears gathered in her eyes. He gripped her hand back. "I… know what you feel about me… and I want you to know that I'm confused. Rukia, I broke up with Orihime already. I know the truth now and I'm sorry for not believing you. I should've listened to you."

Tears escaped from Rukia's eyes. She knew deep inside that she wanted to hear those words from him but she lose hope three months ago. Hearing those words made her heart lightened a bit. Ichigo knew everything. There was nothing to hide from him anymore. And that made her very relieve.

_Even if it's the last minute I want to shine  
>I can still make it on my own<br>I don't cry anymore I don't cry anymore  
>As I fight back tears and raise my head up<br>I whisper that everything's going to be alright_

He wiped her tears away with his thumb like she did to him earlier. She had missed his touch and warmth. She didn't want it to end.

"Rukia, can you give me a chance? I love you but… I don't know if it's the same as your love for me… I want to be sure with my feelings. But I'm sure that I don't feel the same way with Orihime, it's just an infatuation. I-I'm sorry…"

"Ichigo, stop saying that. I have forgiven you ever since that day. I know how much you love her. And truly, I'm happy for you. But of course, it just hurts. Right now, I still do."

"Rukia—"

"Ichigo." she cut him off. "Let me say it. I want you to hear it from me…"

He nodded with a sigh.

_I don't even know what to believe in  
>And I struggle and remain lost<br>I want to grab hold and make what I'm holding  
>In my tiny hands come true<em>

She took a deep breath before saying those three words that she swore to herself she would never tell him but now the situation was different, and she could tell it to him now.

"I love you."

After saying it, Rukia felt lightheaded. It was like a heavy rock was finally lifted off her shoulder and it felt great.

"Rukia," Ichigo said after a moment of silence. "I don't… deserve it." He looked straight at her eyes. "After all I've done to you, I don't deserve your love." He lowered his head in shame.

_Even if it's the last minute or I'm alone  
>I don't want to give up, this is serious<br>I don't cry anymore I don't cry anymore  
>I'm telling myself I have to be strong<em>

"Ichigo."

Her voice was firm and commanding. He forced himself to gazed up at her since he was afraid what might she do to him. He saw her smiling at him. His eyes widened.

_That smile… A sincere one… She's…_

"Don't think like that. You definitely deserve it. People aren't perfect. They commit mistakes every single day. That's unavoidable. Even though they did bad things to others, they still deserve a second chance. They deserve to live. They deserve to love and to be love."

_Sorry, I'm not that strong  
>And there are times when I feel down<br>But even if it's a faint hope  
>I want to always hold onto it<em>

Amber orbs stared at her Amethyst ones. He smiled softly.

"Rukia…"

"I have forgiven you. You deserve a second chance so I'll give it to you. You deserve to be love and so I love you. That will never change, Ichigo." she finished with a wide and sincere smile.

… _She's happy._

"Thank you Rukia." Ichigo said. "Thank you."

Rukia smirked. "So, isn't my best friend going to hug me yet?"

Ichigo smirked back and complied. He embraced her tightly as Rukia snuggled closed to him, her head on his chest and both arms wrapped around his waist.

_It's not what I want but even if I'm reckless  
>I'll live my life, it's not over<br>I don't cry anymore I don't cry anymore  
>I remember the sound of your voice<br>No matter what I won't cry  
>I know I'll be able to smile again someday<em>

They both smiled. They terribly missed each other's warmth and presence. And right now, they felt the same feeling. The same feeling that they used to feel when they were together. The same feeling that they haven't felt a long time ever since that day. The same feeling that made them free.

Their love and compassion for each other.

"Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"I will fulfill the promise now..."

Rukia pulled away with a confused gaze. "What promise?"

"Remember when we took you in after the fire incident? When we're seven?"

Rukia nodded. Ichigo smiled lightly.

"I promised you…" He put a hand on her shoulder and his free hand cupped her cheeks. "I will protect you this time. I'll do anything and everything to stop you from crying." He said as he caressed her cheek.

Rukia bit her lip to stop herself from crying. "Ichigo, I'll tell you the same words I replied to you back then…"

She leaned her cheeks on his hand and let its warmth passed through her cheeks. She stared in his amber orbs gratefully.

"Thank you."

Ichigo nodded with a gentle smirk. He leaned and kissed her forehead. "I'll take care of you from now on. I'll never let you cry and hurt again."

Rukia's tears escaped again from her eyes. But despite the tears, she laughed and smiled at him. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Ichigo."

_I'm glad you're back with me again._

* * *

><p><strong>Song Used<strong>: Don't Cry Anymore by Miwa

**A/N**: For some reason, I'm not satisfied with this one. But I hope you'll still like it. Sorry. Thank you for everything!

**Please Read and Review!**

**~Mari~**


	10. Ninth Path—You And I Together

**Disclaimer**: Mari doesn't own anything. Except for the dramatic plot~ ^_^

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>~Painful Path to Eternity~<strong>

_By: Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**Ninth Path – You and I, Together**

* * *

><p>Rukia woke up with a start. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. When her sight was clear, she saw the sunlight on her lap from outside.<p>

_It's morning already._ She thought. She suddenly stopped when she remembered something. She looked around and realized that she was alone. She lowered her head and sadness creep inside her. Her eyes closed as she sighed heavily.

_I guess it was all a dream…_

"Why a long face so early in the morning?"

Her eyes opened quickly upon hearing that all too familiar voice. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and met with those amber eyes she loved so much.

"Ichigo…" she whispered in disbelief.

He smiled and sat down on her bed, facing her. "How's your sleep?"

"It's fine…"

"That's good." Ichigo sighed. "I'm glad you're doing okay."

Rukia stared at him and then lowered her gaze to her lap. Ichigo noticed her change of mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a soft voice.

Rukia shook her head gently. "It's nothing. It's just…" She gazed up at him. Upon seeing his quizzical look, she looked sideways. "I guess I just couldn't believe that you're really here right now…"

Ichigo stared at her sadly. He knew why she felt that way. It was his fault after all.

"Rukia, I'm sorry."

Rukia gripped his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "No Ichigo. It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself."

"But you're feeling the way you're feeling right now because of me…" he lowered his head in shame. "You went through hell all alone. I hate myself for doing this to you."

"Please don't." Rukia raised his chin and stared at his amber eyes. She could see the worry and fear in his eyes. Worry and fear that she will leave him soon. She let him go gently as he continued to stare at her.

He heard her sigh softly. "This is why I don't want to tell you about this." She whispered. She looked at him with her eyes welling up with tears. "I know you'd worry about me and I don't want that."

Ichigo's eyes widened but then softened. "Rukia…"

"All I want is for you to be happy. I'll do everything for that to happen but I guess all you want couldn't be fulfilled after all." She finished with sad eyes as she gazed at the window.

Ichigo reached for one of her clenched hands on her lap and encased it on his own while his free hand caressed it at the same time. "Rukia,"

The tone of his voice was soft and genuine, causing Rukia to look back at him.

"You don't have to do that. I'll be happy with you. You know that. You're one of my happiness so please don't say it like you're not making me happy."

"Ichigo…"

"Rukia, you are important to me. We've been together since we're little. It's not that simple to break our bond." He sighed glumly. "But I guess I scratched it myself, by breaking our friendship."

"Please Ichigo…"

"But believe me… I will do everything to save your life. I want to make it up to you."

"I don't want you to feel responsible for this."

"No, I don't. I told you I love you right? I want to do this. I want to know my real feelings. Doing this will make me realize it sooner or later." He said more than to himself than her. He stared at her seriously. Rukia was surprised at the intensity of his amber eyes.

"Rukia… will you wait for me?"

She smiled warmly. "I've waited this far right? What is another month or year of waiting?"

Ichigo caressed her cheek as Rukia put her hand on his hand and leaned on his hand's warmth.

"So, are you hungry?" Ichigo asked out of the blue.

"Well, slightly."

He stood up from the bed and smiled at her. "I'll go get your breakfast. It's already a few minutes since breakfast so everyone was done already. But I'll ask Momo to prepare something for you or I'll do it myself."

Rukia giggled. "Thank you Ichigo."

He grinned and waved as he closed the door behind him.

She looked out of the window and to the blue sky with a genuine smile and a different glow in her amethyst orbs.

_Hope._

* * *

><p>Ichigo came back a few minutes with a tray of food in hand and watched her eat. They talked and laughed as she did, feeling the familiar happiness surged in their hearts. They remember all those times when they happily talk to each other. Somehow, Rukia was glowing like never before, Momo and the other occupants of the hospice noticed. Ever since she arrived in the hospice, she talked normally but she was not that energetic as now. They have all thought that it was something to do with her orange haired best friend. He was the one she needed. Now, the girl who lost hope was brought back in the light by the one who caused her feel that way in the first place. But they thought, that was great too, since the most important thing was to make Rukia's last days memorable for her.<p>

Ichigo suddenly remembered something. He went to Yoruichi as soon as Rukia fell asleep that afternoon. He noticed she was always tired and always resting. He hoped that could help for her health.

He knocked on the door and after hearing a "Come in." from inside, he opened it.

"Uh, hello?"

"Oh, Ichigo-kun!" Yoruichi greeted as she ushered him inside. "Come in come in!"

Ichigo complied and sat on the chair in front of her desk. "What can I do for you?" she asked him with a smile.

"Yoruichi-san, it's about Rukia."

The older woman's smile slowly dispersed and she stared at the young man seriously. "What is it?"

"May I bring her back to Karakura with me?" He asked direct to the point.

Yoruichi sighed heavily. "Ichigo-kun, I don't think I have the decision to that."

Ichigo's face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"That's not my decision to make. It's Rukia's. If she wants to do that, I'll be happy to support it."

He smiled warmly. Rukia found a good landlady. "Thank you. I'll ask her."

"Ichigo-kun, do you believe that she'll survive?"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you talking about? Of course she'll live! There's no way she'll die!"

The old lady held a sad smile. "Ichigo-kun, she was suffering for three months without chemotherapy. She was worst now, we couldn't do anything about it." She said. "I know that you know that."

Ichigo nodded solemnly. "Yes, my father is a doctor. He told me."

"Her doctor told me about her case. That is why I let her go here, because there might be a chance for her to be happy before she…" She finished her sentence with a sigh. "I'm sorry Ichigo-kun."

"I know that." Ichigo lowered his head as he spoke. "That is the reason why I…" He stared at her with intense eyes. "…why I want her to be back to Karakura with me. Maybe we can find some cure there or there might be a chance for her to live longer. I just don't want her to die this way. Not after all she's been through. She didn't deserve this." He sadly remarked.

Yoruichi smiled. "You're a very good friend Ichigo-kun. Rukia is very lucky to have you."

He laughed weakly. "I don't think so."

"Okay then." She breathed deeply. "Just tell me if she accepts."

"Hai, I'll keep you updated." He said. "Thank you for taking care of her, Yoruichi-san." He thanked her as he stood up. Yoruichi stood up also and pat his shoulder. "It's my job."

Ichigo went out of the room to go back to Rukia's side again.

* * *

><p>She woke up and saw him grinned at her from next to her. "Finally awake?"<p>

She sat up and smiled at him. "Yeah. What time is it?"

"It's almost dinner time."

Rukia sighed. "I've slept pretty longer again huh?"

"It's okay I guess. How do you feel?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't feel tired anymore."

"That's good."

Silence ensued for a few minutes until he cut it off. "Rukia, I have something to tell you."

She looked at him in confusion. "What is it?"

"I talked to Yoruichi while you were asleep."

"Really? About what?"

"About you."

"What about me?"

"Rukia, we need to go back to Karakura."

He noticed that she stiffened. "What?" she asked softly.

"Rukia, I promised Dad that I'll bring you back. He can help you."

"But Ichigo—"

"Please Rukia. We want to stay with you. Like Mom."

"Ichigo…"

"Rukia, I don't want to lose you like I lost Mom. I hate that feeling and I never want to feel that again. So please, don't lose hope and stay with us. Live with us." Rukia stared in his eyes to see that he was seriously begging her. But the next words she heard from him brought Rukia's eyes almost to tears.

"Live with me." He said while caressing her face and staring at her amethyst eyes.

A single tear escaped Rukia's left eye. "Ichigo."

He leaned and kissed her tear away. "Don't cry."

Rukia sniffled wordlessly. "Ichigo, I—"

"Rukia, I want you to promise me… that you'll live." He said with mournful eyes as they stared at each other forehead to forehead.

"I can't promise that. But, I can promise you that I'll do my best to fight and live. I won't lose hope. I want to live. I _will_ live, for your family…" She let the gathered tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks continuously. "And for you, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled softly. "Rukia…" She smiled back and they closed the gap between them. Their lips touched and moved slowly. Rukia's arms found its way around Ichigo's next as the latter found his arms around her waist, tugging her closer to him.

She felt his tongue licked her lips as if asking for entrance. She parted them and welcomed him in her mouth. They explored each other's mouth and their tongues danced in harmony. They felt electricity ran up in their spines. This was the first time they felt this. And they didn't expect to feel it with each other.

To breath air, they pulled away. Both eyes were wide in surprise at the feeling they felt. But then, they smiled softly towards each other.

"Let's go home." Rukia whispered. Ichigo pecked on her lips again. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Rukia-chan! It's only for two days and I already love you! Don't leave me! Waaahhh!" Momo wailed like a child as she and Toushirou see them off out of the gate. It was already dark so he could actually send them off.<p>

"Momo, stop that." The white haired boy scolded lightly.

Momo turned to him with tearful eyes. "But Shirou-chan~"

Rukia smiled and hugged her friend. "Thank you for everything, Momo. I'm glad I met you."

"Rukia-chan!" She hugged her back. "Mail us will you?" She asked with a sniff.

Rukia smiled. "Of course I will." She turned to the older woman behind them. "Yoruichi-san, thank you."

She chuckled. "No worries. Just take care of yourself."

"Hai, I will."

"Ichigo-kun, take care of her."

"Hai."

"Toushirou-kun, take care too okay? Don't make Momo worry too much." Rukia said.

"Alright alright. You don't need to tell me that."

"Thank you for listening to me." She gave him a soft smile.

"It's nothing."

"Well then, bye."

"Bye bye!"

Ichigo and Rukia took in a cab and they were sent to the train station to go back to Karakura. On the way, Rukia leaned her head on Ichigo's shoulder as she gazed out of the window.

"Ichigo…"

"Hm?"

"The lights are beautiful." She whispered.

He pulled her closer to him and leaned his head on hers. "Yeah, it's beautiful."

He soon heard her even breathing and realized that she was asleep. He smiled sadly as he gazed from her sleeping form to the dark sky outside.

_Please… Mom… If you're listening… don't let her die. Don't let her go away from me… I don't know what to do if she… left me forever… I don't know if I could ever live the same again without her so please. I need her. I need Rukia._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wew! Finally! I updated! Sorry for the late one! I just hurried to update because I'm doing some important project and am preparing for a school report at the same time. XD I don't want you guys to wait any longer so here it is! And I'll try to reply you guys when I have time! I'm so sorry! *sniffles*

I hope this chapter is to your liking! ^_^

Thank you so much for 144 reviews! :)

**Please Read and Review!**

**~Mari~**


	11. Tenth Path—Let's Start All Over Again

**~~Thank you for my as always, lovable and faithful reviewers!**

_k__yurikochan__, __XXXichirukiXXX__, angelicsorceres, GingerCakes, deadpoolhulk, deathstrawberry, falconrukichi, ichirukitard, samantha gray, ADVluv4life, KachinaGirl, LeftHRyder _and_ chibiyukia_

**~~Thank you to those people who add this in their story alerts and story favorites~!**

**~~And thank you to those who PMed me and asking me when I will update. I'm so sorry I'm late!**

**Thank you for loving this story!**

**Dedication: **This chapter is especially dedicated to_ kyurikochan_, this is my gift for your birthday as I promised! I hope you'll like it! And Happy Birthday Ichigo! And to my nee-chan,_ deathstrawberry_, for cheering me up and wishing me good luck for this fic!

Maraming salamat Ate Chii! I miss you po! ^_^

Sorry for the lateness! I really hate myself for it!

**Disclaimer**: Mari doesn't own anything. Except for the drama plot~ ^_^

On with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>~Painful Path to Eternity~<strong>

_By: Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**Tenth Path – Let's Start All Over Again**

* * *

><p>It was already 10PM in the evening when they arrived at Karakura and was standing currently in front of the door of the Kurosaki Household. Ichigo stepped forward towards the door and planned to ring the doorbell but he felt hands gripping his black jacket from behind. He looked at his companion with confused eyes. She stared back at him with worried ones. His gaze softened.<p>

"Don't worry Rukia. They'll be happy to see you." He said softly as he put a hand on her clenched ones currently gripping his jacket. Rukia stared back at his soft gaze. She relaxed under his grip, feeling the warmth from his hand. She nodded.

"Okay."

"Now come on." Ichigo gripped her both hands in his as he dragged her beside him towards the door. She lowered her head as if refusing to look. Ichigo sighed and rang their doorbell twice.

The door opened slowly and revealed Isshin staring at them in surprise. "Ichigo! I didn't expect you to be back at this time!"

The son scratched his head. "Well yeah. Sorry for coming back without warning."

Isshin nodded. "It's fine." His gaze went to the figure beside Ichigo. Isshin smiled fondly and put a hand on her head.

Rukia seemed to flinch but relaxed after a few minutes, but her head stayed low. "Rukia-chan." She hesitantly moved her head towards the kind voice who called out her name. She saw him grinned at him and in a fatherly voice, he said,

"Welcome home."

Rukia looked away and bit her trembling lower lip. "I…"

Isshin continued to look at her with soft eyes. "Rukia-chan."

With that, Rukia hesitantly looked up to her uncle and she treated like her own father. "Ojisan… thank you so much." She whispered.

Isshin smiled. "You don't have to thank me. You're part of the family and you'll always be."

Rukia lowered her head. Ichigo noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed it. She looked up at him with a grateful smile. Ichigo returned the gesture.

Isshin saw the exchanged between the two and he let out a happy smile. He took a deep breath and declared, "I know you're both tired so let's talk in the morning, okay? Now come in."

Ichigo nodded at his father as he led Rukia inside. Once in the living room, Rukia looked around and felt nostalgia filled her senses.

_I missed this place so much…_ she thought with an inner sigh.

"Since we're not ready for your unexpected arrival tonight, we haven't prepared Rukia-chan's room. So! Ichigo, she'll stay in your room tonight alright?" Isshin said with a teasing and knowing grin.

Both teens blushed and Ichigo scowled at his father. "Dad!"

"Why? I'm only telling the truth. I know it's okay with Rukia-chan, ne?" he asked nodding towards the raven haired girl.

Rukia fidgeted with her fingers as she answered, "If only… Ichigo wants me to do it then…" without looking at them.

Isshin grinned at Ichigo. "See?"

Ichigo sighed. "It's fine with me of course." He said as he carried their things and walked upstairs. "Come on Rukia."

"Okay." She replied motioning to follow him but Isshin's voice calling her name stopped her in her tracks. She looked back at him and saw him smiling at her. "He is miserable without you."

Rukia smiled softly. "I know. The truth is… he even cried when he saw me."

Isshin looked surprised but then smirked. "Really? Then that means that my boy has finally became a man."

Rukia chuckled. "Hai, I guess he finally is."

"Rukia!" Ichigo's voice rang from upstairs.

"Coming!" She replied not as loud as Ichigo's voice in fear of waking up the Kurosaki twins. She glanced at Isshin.

"Goodnight Rukia-chan. Sweet dreams."

She gave him a smile and bowed, "Goodnight Ojisan." And she went upstairs.

* * *

><p>When she reached the room and opened his door, she saw him bringing his things back from his bag to their proper places. While she saw her own bag on the floor. She went further inside and watched him.<p>

"What took you so long downstairs? It's late, you need to rest." He said without looking at her.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I just told something to your father, and besides I'm not that long gone. And! I'm not that sleepy since I slept on our ride home." She stated as she crossed her arms against her chest. "The _whole_ ride."

Ichigo finished packing off and sat down on his bed with a sigh. He stared at her with suspicious amber eyes. "What did you tell him?" he asked.

Rukia let out a mischievous grin. "I told him that you cried like a little boy when you saw me there."

Ichigo glared at his best friend. "I didn't cry like a little boy."

"Yes you did. I had to stifle my laughter because of the situation back then." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"Rukia!" He said with a grunt.

She laughed. "I'm just kidding. But seriously Ichigo, I really told him that you cried when you saw me back there."

He slapped his forehead. "I'll never hear the end of it." He said as he shook his head.

"Yeah, great for you." Rukia smirked.

"Bitch."

"Idiot."

"Midget."

"Strawberry."

They both glared at each other but later on, smirked. They missed that moment. They totally missed the name calling portion towards each other. It was been nearly four months without it and they both knew that it was killing them.

Ichigo patted the spot next to him, encouraging her to sit down. Rukia got the message and sat down beside him. Ichigo lay down on the bed as Rukia stared at him.

"Thank you, Ichigo."

"Hm? For what?"

"For coming after me and bringing me back here, I guess." Rukia replied with a shrug.

Ichigo sat down again and stared at Rukia's amethyst eyes.

"Rukia… I…" He was interrupted by an index finger on his lips.

"I know what you'll say. And I told you I don't want to hear it because it's never your fault. It will never be. Do you understand me?" Rukia scolded him with a soft voice.

Ichigo seemed surprised. He blinked his amber eyes but then Rukia felt his lips against her finger curved upwards. He grabbed her wrist gently and moved her finger away from his lips. He leaned towards her with a serious expression. Rukia leaned away but Ichigo kept on leaning closer. "I-Ichigo?"

"That's not what I want to say."

"E-Eh?"

"You know, you shouldn't have used your finger to shut me up."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You should've done _this_." And with that, he ever-so-slowly closed the gap between them.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. She stared at Ichigo in shock and watched as his eyes closed. Slowly, she let him penetrate her and fell down to him (not literally). At first, the kiss was slow, but then, it started to get possessive and aggressive. She felt his arms wrapped around her waist and onto her back pulling her closer to him. In return, she moved her arms, feeling his chiseled chest. She then felt his hand cupped her face as she titled her head to accommodate him further. After the dancing of their tongues, they both leaned away but still clinging to each other.

"Rukia…." Ichigo gazed at her amethyst orbs as he caressed her cheeks. "Sleep here with me tonight." Before Rukia could ask what he meant, Ichigo continued,

"I want to hold you."

Rukia felt warmth creep onto her face. _She was blushing._ Ichigo noticed. He smirked at her reaction. She pouted at him.

"You're so cute when you pout." Ichigo pointed out.

"Shut up." He became suddenly serious.

"So?"

Rukia smiled and nodded. Ichigo grinned and they kissed again until they fell asleep, cuddled in each other's warm presences.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rukia woke up first. She saw the sunlight through the curtains and thought it was already morning. She rolled over and saw the sleeping face of her best friend. After all what had transpired between them last night, she wasn't sure what she really means to Ichigo. For her of course, she had long loved him deeply so there was no problem in her part but she couldn't help but worry that Ichigo might just be confused with his feelings.<p>

_Maybe he's just feeling pity for me so he's doing every means to make me feel better. He's still feeling guilty after all. I knew it._ She thought grimly.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt him stirred. She stared at him as his eyes opened.

Ichigo smiled at her with a "Good morning." She returned the gesture. "Morning."

"How's your sleep?" He asked.

"It's okay. I slept well."

_Yeah, I did. Maybe because you're next to me._ She smiled at the thought. _And holding me, mind you._

"That's good." He commented. He sat up on the bed as Rukia follow suit. "You hungry?"

She nodded. He smirked. "Come on."

They both got out of bed and onto the bathroom. Of course, Ichigo pushed Rukia first in there to wash herself up before going downstairs for breakfast. After her, he came in next as Rukia wait for him in his room. When they were done, they both came down and was greeted as always by Isshin's loud cry to Ichigo.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!" He said but was interrupted by Ichigo's kick. "Yeah good morning old man."

"Good morning Ojisan."

"Hello Rukia-chan! You seem healthy today!"

"Umm… yeah I guess." She shrugged.

"Kyah! Rukia nee-chan's really here!" Yuzu cried as soon as Rukia set her foot on the floor of the dining. "Yeah Yuzu."

"Nee-chan!" Yuzu embraced Rukia around her waist. Rukia rubbed the little girl's back to let her feel that she was really back.

"I missed you. I thought I'd never see you again." She mumbled enough for Rukia to hear.

Rukia smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Yuzu."

Yuzu looked up at her. "No don't be! It's okay! We're just worried! Ne, Karin-chan?"

"Yup. So please don't just disappear like that. You nearly give us a heart attack you know?" Karin said. Her tone was nonchalant but her eyes said otherwise.

"I'm sorry."

Ichigo sighed and patted Rukia's head. "Now now. We're hungry so let's eat already."

"Okay okay!"

And they all sat down and ate the breakfast Yuzu as usual had prepared. Rukia was beyond happy to be able to eat with them again. She really missed them because she loved them as her own family. But in her heart she knew that this wouldn't last long. She will face death soon but as long as she was alive, she will be happy. As long as they were here. As long as Ichigo was here.

* * *

><p>Back in Ichigo's room, he was doing his assignments. It was Saturday and he was absent for three days so he needed to catch up with their lessons. Rukia was bored on his bed just sitting. And because of that, she thought of an idea.<p>

"Ichigo."

"What?" he asked without looking up from his work.

"Let's go outside."

Ichigo stopped in his work and looked at her. She was staring at him with those hopeful amethyst orbs.

_Oh no, it is hard to say NO to those eyes…_

"But Rukia, your health—"

She pouted at him.

"Please?"

Ichigo sighed inwardly. _Curse her cuteness!_

"Okay fine! But if you need to rest, we'll go home okay?"

She nodded happily. "Aye aye sir!" she said with a salute sign.

He shook his head_. I wonder what will she do again to make me buy her those Chappy merchandises…_

* * *

><p>"Oh! Ichigo over there! Come on come on!" Rukia said as she dragged him towards a store. Ichigo stared in horror. It was all PINK!<p>

Why does it have to be THAT color?

He hated pink alright.

"Rukia, I'm not going in there and there's no way you're going to make me!"

She pouted again. "Ichigo~" she whined.

"Stop that Rukia!"

"Please? Come with me?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

"No!" Ichigo yelled. "Gah! This is nonsense!"

"Good to know that you know that. Just please Ichigo! I want to shop with you." She said in complete seriousness.

Ichigo saw her sincerity and gave in. "Whatever. Let's get this over with."

Rukia let out a bright grin. "Yay! Iku iku!"

Ichigo sighed but smile.

* * *

><p>After an hour of trauma of PINK, Ichigo and Rukia sat on the bench at the park. It was dawn and the sun was colored completely orange. They both stared at it. Rukia couldn't help but thought of what she was thinking when she woke up that morning.<p>

_How does he feel about me now? Am I still like a best friend to him? Or like what he is to me? _She glanced at him. _There's no other way. If I want my questions to be answered, I need to ask him._

So with courage and determination, she called out. "Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"Uh… I want to ask…"

Ichigo noticed her uneasiness and stared straight at her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, it's just…"

He waited.

"What… do you feel about me now?"

"Eh?"

"I mean, what am I to you?"

She was staring at him with hopeful eyes. Ichigo was confused. _What made her think of this?_

"What do you think?"

Rukia looked away. "Like before. You just like me like a best friend. You could never reciprocate my feelings for you. You're just doing this to make me feel better. You just pity me right?"

To her surprise, she was pulled by him on his chest. She tried to get away but his grip was tight around her. "I-Ichigo."

"Why are you thinking that way?"

"Eh?"

"Rukia, you know me the most because we are childhood friends. I am hurt to know that you thought that I feel pity for you so I do the things I do to you right now."

A pang of guilt surged through Rukia's heart. "I…"

"Maybe this is my fault too. Because since then I never told you my feelings."

"I told you it's not your fau—" She was stopped by that last sentence. "What?"

"My feelings changed, Rukia. Ever since last night, I felt it. I couldn't live without you. You're my missing piece. When you're sad, I'm sad too. And when you're happy, I'm happy too."

"W-What do you mean?"

"It means that…"

Rukia gulped. She could hear Ichigo's heart beat and it was fast.

"I love you, Rukia."

Amethyst eyes widened.

"And not just as a best friend like you think. It's more than that." He gripped her both shoulders and stared in her eyes.

"I love you. Me, as a man and you, as a woman." He cupped her cheeks affectionately. "I love you just the way you are."

Rukia's tears found its way onto her cheeks and Ichigo's thumb wiped them away but they were just keep coming. That brought a smile to Ichigo's lips, because he knew, that those tears were all tears of happiness.

"I-Ichigo… I love you, I love you so much… you don't know how much… how long I… I…"

"Shhh…" he kissed her gently on her lips. "I know, I'm sorry for being so dense."

Rukia shook her head.

"I love you, Rukia."

"I don't know that this is its feeling. I love hearing it from you. I love you too Ichigo."

And they embraced each other, followed with a passionate kiss.

A few days later after Ichigo and Rukia's new found relationship, Rukia was being treated in a hospital once in a week. The doctor said that it was going worst, and it was proven by Rukia's constant bleeding, pains and bruising. Ichigo stayed in Rukia's side through her pains and screams and cries. For Rukia, it was helpful that Ichigo was next to her, holding her hand because she felt safe even in pain. She knew it will hurt when she had to finally leave him but at least, there will be still time for them to be happy together. That was what she was hoping.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: YAY! YATTA YATTA! I updated! Whoo! *throws confettis around* Sorry for a month and a half (I think) absence! I'm so caught up in school and what's worst, I just have to use the laptop for like sometimes! But, I'll try my best to write more! I really hope so! Well then! Thanks guys and review! I hope you like this chapter!

Tingnan mu yan, two days ko lang to ginawang chapter na to. Haii… :)

**Please Read and Review!**

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	12. Last Path—Thank You I Love You See You

**The LAST CHAPTER! **

Thank you for my reviewers and those readers who aren't reviewing! I love you all! ^_^ I hope you'll like this last chapter!

**Warning: Fast forward time frame! You might be confused. The month now in this chapter is it's already March 22****nd****, with the same year. **

**Disclaimer**: Mari doesn't own anything. Except for the drama plot~ ^_^

On with the final chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>~Painful Path to Eternity~<strong>

_By: Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**The Last Path – Thank You. I Love You. See you.**

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan! Come on! We're going to be late!" He could hear his little sister's voice rang from downstairs.<p>

"Ichi-nii! Rukia nee is waiting!" That was Karin.

"I'M COMING ALREADY!" He yelled back, finishing the fixing of his suit. He opened the door to his room and walked downstairs where his family was waiting. He smiled at the sight of his little sisters. They both wore a dress, much to Yuzu's liking and much to Karin's dismay. Yuzu wore a light pink dress with ruffles on its edges while Karin wore a dark red dress. She didn't like light colored ones since it was another proof that she was a girl. Not that she hated being a girl. She just didn't like to wear a dress. His father wore a black suit much like himself but very different since his was a white suit.

"Finally! Now come on! We need to hurry!"

"Yeah."

And with that, they all went out to their way to meet Rukia.

* * *

><p>It was already the third week of March. Maybe you were all wondering why the Kurosaki Family was all dressed up formally. Well, it's not because there is a wedding. Well, it is because that day is the day Ichigo will finally rest out of school. Meaning, he will already graduate from highschool.<p>

After half an hour, they finally arrived at their destination. It was still 6AM in the morning and the sun has yet to shine. Ichigo went out of the car alone since his family urged him to go inside alone. He was met by the receptionist whom he became friends since he always go there. It was like his second home.

"Oh hello Ichigo. Congratulations on your graduation." The girl with blond hair smiled happily.

Ichigo gratefully nodded with a smile. "Thanks Risa. Is Rukia awake?"

Risa's smile faded and was replaced by a sad smile. "Oh yes, she's waiting for you." She said softly. Ichigo noticed her change in demeanor. He couldn't help but feel anxious about Rukia's condition. "Is… everything alright?"

Risa felt Ichigo's worries and she felt even more sad for him and for Rukia. "Y-Yes. Everything's alright."

Ichigo was not a bit convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yes yes, I'm sure. Go now in there. Rukia wants to see you already." She said as she pushed him to the hallway.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. Risa shooed him away. "Go go!" she said with a smile. Ichigo walked towards the elevator and rode in it to Rukia's room in second floor.

When he was out of sight, Risa sighed. She clasped her both hands against her chest and stared at the elevator Ichigo disappeared to_. I really hope she can make it in time. Please let her make it._ She silently prayed to whatever who was listening from above who can help.

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked down the hallways. Rukia's room was located at the far side of the hall of the second floor. As he neared it, he felt as if something was bound to happen. And it was bad. He was uneasy for some reason. He stopped walking and sighed as he shook his head.<p>

_No no, I shouldn't feel this way. Today is a very big day for me and Rukia. After this day, we're going to be together. _

Yes. They planned to be together after Ichigo's graduation. They will be marry. And will live happy with each other. It was a plan Ichigo had thought of two months ago. Rukia was very happy with it. And so she looked forward for this day. There was no way everything will fall apart, right?

Right.

Ichigo knocked on her door. When he heard her soft voice, telling him to come in, he opened it and closed it behind him. He walked towards her and saw her amethyst eyes staring back at him. She looked paler than usual, he noticed. She was pale and before, that was a good thing. It is her natural skin color after all. But now, when you look at her, she looked like a… he hated to admit it. But it was true.

She looked like a fresh _corpse_.

That thought scared him to death. He leaned on her cheeks and gazed at her with worried ambers. "Are you feeling alright? You look really, really sick." He said softly.

Rukia smiled. "You just need to point that out huh?"

"Yeah, because it's true. Come on, tell me the truth. Did something happen while I'm not here?"

She shook her head gently. "No. Everything's fine." She replied. Ichigo gripped her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Congratulations Ichigo. You are finally going out of highschool."

"Not yet. I'm going to show you my certificate." Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah right." Rukia said as she chuckled but that changed into a hard coughing fit. Ichigo became alarmed and gripped her hand tighter as he caressed her forehead and hair with his free hand. "It's okay Rukia. It's okay."

After the coughing fit, as Ichigo always feared, blood came out of her lips. He wiped it away with his thumb.

Her close eyes gazed at his amber ones. Their eyes met.

"Ichigo…"

"Shh… just rest okay?"

"I'm sorry I can't come with you. I would have love to see you walking on the stage, receiving your certificate in that suit of yours." She said with a smile.

Ichigo smirked lightly. "Heh. Yeah, but it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"You're so handsome in that suit." Rukia pointed out.

Ichigo leaned closer to her lips. "I will be more handsome in our wedding day." He declared as he claimed her lips. He then placed butterfly kisses on her cheeks, forehead, nose, most of her face became a victim of Ichigo's lips. And lastly, he kissed her lips again with much more love he could have give her.

He pulled away and stared in her eyes as she did the same. "Rukia, after today, we're finally be together forever."

She nodded. "Hmm… we will, Ichigo."

He kissed her again, deeply and possessively. Rukia moaned.

"Hmm… Ichigo…"

"Rukia…"

He pulled away. "Ichigo, you're going to be late in your ceremony."

Rukia laughed suddenly because Ichigo had just pouted.

"What's so funny?"

"You're so funny." Rukia said between laughs.

"Fine, I'll go now." He said as he pecked on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied.

"Wait for me and see you later."

Rukia smiled but her eyes showed otherwise. "Yeah, see you later."

Ichigo walked towards the door and smiled at her before walking out.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo went out finally, he was met by his father. He smiled at his son and pushed him to the car. Ichigo, before going inside, looked back at the hospital building and onto the window on the far left of the second floor. He knew it was Rukia's room. He smiled softly.<p>

_After today, Rukia will be my wife._

That thought made him smiled widely. If it wasn't for her sister, Karin's voice, he would be on that same spot forever with that stupid smile on his face.

* * *

><p>As soon as he was out of sight, Rukia felt herself get dizzy and her head hurts like hell. When she was going to put her hand on her head to at least attempt to stop the pain, her eyes widened in panic as she couldn't move a single muscle. She was paralyzed. She knew what was happening.<p>

_T-The time has come…_

She willed herself not to close her eyes because she knew, if she closed it, she will never be able to open it again.

But as her eyes felt heavy beyond compare, she prayed silently in her mind.

_Please. Please! Don't make me fall asleep! Don't! I need to wait! I promised him. I promised Ichigo that I will wait for him. So please… give me more strength… I want to see him. I want to be with him. Please!_ She did her best but her eyes closed shut. _No… _Tears ran down from her eyes.

The last name that escaped her lips.

"Ichigo…"

And the last thought that crossed her mind.

_I'm so sorry. I guess I couldn't fulfill my promise to you this time…_

* * *

><p>The graduation ceremony became great and successful. Ichigo didn't want to stay longer in school because he wanted to show Rukia his certificate so badly. But here he was, taking pictures with his classmates and teachers.<p>

_I guess I couldn't help it._ He thought with a sigh. He couldn't just say no to them because this will be the last time he will see them or so he thought.

There was a hand on his wrist who snapped him out of his thoughts. And to say he was surprised to know who was the owner of that hand.

"Oh, it's you."

"Can I talk to you in private?"

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Don't worry, I won't do anything that you won't like."

"Sure, I guess."

They went inside the school building. Ichigo leaned his back on the lockers. "So, what do you want to talk about, Inoue?"

Inoue Orihime sighed deeply and looked at Ichigo's eyes. "I'm sorry. I know I'd been a fool and a bitch to Kuchiki Rukia and I want to apologize. I hurt you too so I'm sorry." After that, she bowed.

Ichigo was shocked that she actually apologize to him right now. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she was nice after all.

"Don't worry about it anymore. It's okay now. It's all in the past and there's no other way we could have change that if we did like it."

She straightened up and surprise was written on her face. "I didn't expect you to say that. But I guess I'm really wrong. You're truly a wonderful person. Rukia was right after all."

"She told you that?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Yes. The day before she disappeared."

Ichigo knew what she meant. "Inoue, I like you to apologize to Rukia." He said seriously. Inoue smiled. "Of course, I planned to do that. I just don't know where she is. I know you might know."

"She's in the hospital."

"Eh? Why?"

Ichigo hesitated. "She's… sick."

"I-I see." Inoue gave a soft smile. "Well, I guess I'll go there when I have time. But I'll definitely apologize to her."

"Yeah, I think that's for the best."

"Thank you again Ichigo. I hope you two will be happy." She said.

"Thank you. I hope you find your true love soon."

She giggled. "Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, bye Ichigo. See you!" She waved as she ran outside the building. Ichigo smiled and followed suit. As he saw the setting sun, the frantic voice of her sister made his stomach churned.

"Onii-chan!"

"What is it Yuzu?"

Yuzu panted heavily before him and she was near tears.

"Onii-chan… Rukia nee-chan is…"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he didn't even finished listening. He ran frantically from the school to the hospital. After all, it was just a short ride from there to their school. He needed to get to her as soon as possible. He knew she won't turn back on her promise. He knew her or was he?

_NO! I knew her! I knew she's not that kind of person who will promise you something and she will not do it? I knew her enough to prove that she'll never do that to me. Not to me!_

He finally saw the hospital. He ran faster. "Rukia…" he mumbled under his breath.

He went inside and ignored the calling of the receptionist. It wasn't Risa and that made him panic more.

He used the stairs instead of the elevator and when he finally arrived, he saw Risa in front of Rukia's door. She gazed at him. It was as if she was waiting for him.

"R-Risa-san." He said between short breaths.

"Ichigo." She had a sad smile on her lips.

"Rukia. Where's Rukia?"

She looked away. Ichigo bit his lip and opened the door to her room. He stopped when he saw her still on her bed. He walked towards her slowly.

"Rukia…"

He touched her hand and his heart stopped. She was _cold_. He saw that her chest wasn't heaving up and down too. He leaned his ear on her chest to hear no heartbeat.

"No… NO!" he yelled. "This can't be true! Rukia! Rukia!"

He embraced her and cradled her on his chest as he sat on her bed. He kissed her face repeatedly as he cried her name.

Risa, Rukia's doctor, and Ichigo's family, who had just arrived at that time, felt their heart broke at the scene.

"Rukia… Why? I don't know what to do now without you…"

They all knew that this will happen sooner or later and Ichigo knew that too but it wasn't enough reason to say that Ichigo wouldn't mourn for her death. Every people who would see him like this would think that he truly loves Rukia.

"Rukia…" He kept calling her name as he cradled her in his arms. The Kurosaki twins cried too as they were being comforted by their father, who was trying hard to be strong in front of his children but near tears. Risa and Rukia's doctor, Unohana, was shedding tears. All of them sobbed louder when Ichigo screamed her name in complete grief.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

* * *

><p>The sun was hidden beyond the dark clouds. Its light and warmth were hindered by the darkness and cold of the heavy rain. Like her death.<p>

Ever since then, Ichigo lost all signs of life. All that remained was his shattered heart.

At Rukia's burial, the only ones who came were Rukia and Ichigo's friends in the hospital. Most of them were nurses and patients. She didn't have other friends except him and those people since she was admitted in the hospital two months ago. After the blessing of her body and soul,, she was finally buried below the ground which Ichigo stared at with pained eyes. He really couldn't believe that from now on, he won't be able to hold her again and he won't be able to see her smile again. He became more depressed just thinking of the nights he would spent in the future without her.

It was raining. It was ironic that the heaven was making him feel worst. He hated it.

Everyone slowly dispersed until the only ones left were his family and Risa. The blonde girl walked up to him and put a hand on his slumped shoulder and squeezed it. Ichigo knew that she was giving him strength, telling him that she was there for him.

_She is a great friend but it's hard for me to bring back the old Kurosaki Ichigo. Now that Rukia's…_ he thought sadly.

Risa let go of him and bowed down in front of his family and walked away. Without saying anything, the twins gripped Ichigo's both hands in comfort and ran off as their father patted their brother's back and followed suit.

Ichigo was left alone. He stared at the gravestone before him. Suddenly, the rain around him slowed down until it totally stopped. He saw a ray of light on her gravestone. His eyes widened and gazed up at the heavens. It was covered in aqua blue. Staring at it made an individual felt at peace. And that was Ichigo was feeling that time.

He was shocked when he saw a silhouette and identified it as Rukia's face, staring at him with a smile. The silhouette leaned closer to him. He blinked, not believing if he was seeing was true.

He felt arms wrapped around his neck and sent chill down his spine. He knew very well that warm touch. It was truly Rukia's. He shed tears unconsciously and a finger wiped it away. His eyes closed, feeling her thumb caressed his cheek.

"_Ichigo…"_

His eyes snapped open when he heard her voice spoke of his name. More tears escaped from his eyes and cascaded on his cheeks. Her thumb wiped it away again.

"_Please don't shed tears."_

"Rukia…"

"_Please don't…"_ a tear escaped her eyes. Ichigo's eyes widened. _"I hate to see you that way. It hurts me to see you like this."_

Ichigo wiped his tears away. _She's right. I'm not the only one who was suffering, who was hurting._

He looked at her transparent form in front of him.

"Rukia, I'm sorry. I promised that I'll be okay. I want you to know that I love you and you'll be the only one in my heart. I'll love you forever."

Rukia smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. Ichigo savored every moved of her lips against his. He knew it would be a very long time before he would feel it again. And then, she pulled away. She gave him a final genuine and loving smile before leaning away.

"_I love you, Ichigo. See you…"_ she whispered as she vanished into the heavens.

Ichigo smiled with a nod. He gazed up at the blue heavens, hoping he would be able to reach her. "I love you too, Rukia. See you."

The sun shines brightly as the black clouds moved further away from it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Finally done! :)

Thank you so much to you guys! I've got a lot of great feedbacks and comments from you guys! I'm so happy that I made you laugh, cry, mad and all. And I'm so glad that you really came to love this fic even if this is just short, and hurried up. Thank you and I hope you love the ending. There's still epilogue so you'll know what'll happen after 75 years. That will make Ichigo 92 years old. :D I wonder what would happen? Look forward! See you guys soon!

Please Read and Review!

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	13. Epilogue—Forever

**~Painful Path to Eternity~**

_By: Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru_

**Epilogue – Forever**

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Ichigo moved on with his life. He studied his College in a prestigious University. After graduating as a cum laude, he excelled in his career as a teacher until the time he retired. But even so, you couldn't say that he totally moved on. As his younger sisters found their true loves, he stayed the same. He moved on with his life alone. He was determined to protect his promise to Rukia. That she will be the one in his heart and no one else.<p>

_**The sound of the waves echoes through the dark  
>The wind is cold, there's nobody on the beach<br>Like a shining star  
>No matter how far apart we are, we can find a light<strong>_

Seventy-two years had passed. It was raining of snow outside. It was mid-January and the Kurosaki home was quiet and solemn. The father of the family died because of his old age. When Ichigo had retired from his career, his life alone had been a nightmare. He waited. And then, finally…

_**We waited for the dawn by the guard rail  
>We didn't say anything, just looked at the stars, didn't we ?<strong>_

"Obaachan! Where is Ojiichan?" a little girl asked. She had black hair which was tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes. She was looking around as she asked as if she was searching for the person she was asking for.

The eighty-two-year-old woman smiled softly and patted the little girl's head. "He's upstairs, Mika-chan."

"Yes." The black haired old woman next to the first chimed in. "Probably resting. He's been getting tired lately."

The twin sisters held a grim expression as they exchanged glances.

"Hey you kids! Don't disturb them! You kids don't want them to get tired do you?" a voice erupted from the kitchen with a head popped out. She had curly yellow long hair and black eyes.

"We're not doing anything mom!" a boy replied.

"We're just asking…" the little girl from earlier, Mika, pouted.

"What they are saying is true, Hari-chan."

"And besides, it's kinda quiet here without these kids so them being here from time to time is not a problem at all."

"Okay, if you say so, Yuzu obaachan, Karin obaachan." With that, Hari went back to her work in the kitchen.

"I missed cooking in the kitchen…" Yuzu said out of the blue.

"And I missed playing and kicking a soccer ball in the park…" Karin said with a sigh.

"Obaachan, don't be sad." Mika said.

Yuzu smiled. "Oh, we're not sad. We just remembered our younger days that's all."

Karin smirked unexpectedly. "Yeah, and we're glad to do them when we were still able to do those things."

"Hmm… that's fun Karin obaachan." Raku commented, the little boy from before.

"Yes, so now that you're still young, you should do what you like to do so you won't regret anything when you kids reach our age." Karin explained.

"Hai, obaachan! We'll remember that!" the two kids said in unison whilst saluting.

Karin smiled and nodded. "Good."

"Ne ne, obaachan," Mika called out again.

"What is it?" That was Yuzu.

"What are we going to celebrate today?" she asked.

"Oh, we forgot that this is your first time to celebrate this time of year with us." Yuzu said.

The two kids nodded.

"Well today is the birthday of an important person for us." Yuzu began. "She had been part of our family. She had been a great older sister for us."

"And to top it off, she was Ichi nii's best friend." Karin added.

"Really? Where is she now?" Raku asked.

"She died because of a deadly illness." Karin replied.

"Awww…" The two kids pouted.

"What's her name?" Mika inquired.

Yuzu and Karin glanced at each other. It had been a long time since they speak of her name. They both sighed and faced the kids with a solemn look.

"Kuchiki…" Karin began and Yuzu finished. "…Rukia."

_**Like a star in the night  
>Get rid of this anxious feeling, make this wish come true<br>Like a star in my mind  
>Hold me, unadorned, as I am<strong>_

His amber eyes opened. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. It was like all he could do was lie down and wait.

_But wait… for what?_ He thought. _Is there someone coming? _

His eyes closed once again. He suddenly felt a cold breeze gently caressed his skin. And a voice he thought once he would never hear again.

"_Ichigo…"_

His eyes snapped open and it made him feel pain but he ignored it. He focused on the feeling. The feeling that she was there. His amber eyes search for something, anything.

"Rukia…"

"_Ichigo…"_

He saw her. Before him, staring at him with her loving amethyst orbs. He wanted to hold her, but he couldn't lift his arms. She seemed to notice it and so he felt her hands on his cheeks, caressing him softly.

"_Ichigo, I'm here to fetch you. Come with me…"_

"Rukia… I…"

_**Now I'm going to believe in everything I can see  
>I'm going to go to the place where I was with you, and try quietly to let it touch me<br>Like a shining star  
>The Southern Cross deepens the already deep color of the sky<strong>_

Karin's head perked up towards upstairs. She felt her presence. Yuzu noticed it and put a hand on her sister's. "Karin-chan?"

"Yuzu…" Karin's voice was sad. She knew what she was thinking.

"It's time. Let's get to him."

_**And I feel the love I felt when we first met  
>The truth is I was looking at you the whole time<strong>_

Yuzu nodded. They called for Hari and Riru, their granddaughters, to helped them upstairs. Once they were, they found their brother lying on his bed with eyes closed.

Karin and Yuzu held their brother's unmoving hand.

"Onii-chan…"

"Ichi nii…"

His eyes opened and he stared at his younger sisters.

"Yuzu, Karin… she's here…" he whispered.

The twins' eyes widened.

"She came for me… she's telling me… it's time to go…"

Yuzu's eyes watered as Karin steadied her breathing.

"Ichi nii… you can go to her now. We know how long you've waited for this." Karin said.

Yuzu sniffed but put on a brave smile. "That's right Onii-chan. Go to her and hold her and never let go this time."

"Karin, Yuzu… thank you. I love you guys…" and with that, his ambers closed.

The Kurosaki twins observed the movement of his chest until it was no more.

Hari and Riru cried silently for their grandfather but they were happy for him because they knew how much he loved his best friend. When they were young, he always told them stories about her and they knew she was a great woman.

Karin and Yuzu smiled at each other despite the tears. They were so happy that finally, their older brother would find happiness on the other side with their older sister, Rukia.

_**Like a star in the night  
>I start walking along the footpath, believing that everything will change<br>Like a star in my mind  
>My shining tears sparkle in the night sky<br>**_

He woke up with a newfound energy he never knew he has. He stood up and looked around him. The place he was at was a paradise. It was full of different flowers and there was a Cherry blossom tree from afar. Cherry blossom petals fluttered around him as if they were dancing.

"Where am I?" he thought aloud.

He unconsciously scratched the back of his head. And noticed something.

"Wait…"

He checked out himself and his eyes almost popped out of its socket when he realized something.

"I'm like… I'm back when I'm 15! How did that happen? What the hell!" he was shocked.

"Why am I here anyway?" he thought as he walked around. As he neared the Cherry blossom tree, he saw someone and not just someone, someone he longed for.

He stopped walking when he saw her turned around to face him. They stared at each other for what it seemed like forever. Then, she smiled. A smile that sent Ichigo chills down his spines. He had to admit, he missed that feeling.

He took note of her appearance. She was still the same as when she was 15.

"Ichigo, you're finally here…" she said in a soft voice.

"Rukia…"

She lifted her arms and opened it wide for him. It was like she was encouraging him to come to her. Ichigo's feet moved on. He ran to her open arms and held onto her tightly as if for dear life.

"Rukia…" he murmured against her hair. "I missed you so much…"

He felt her grin against his chest. "Me too, Ichigo. I missed you too."

_**No need to know  
>No need to tell me what you've done<br>As long as you're here tomorrow... Tomorrow  
>You will change my darkness fear to the light<br>Don't be afraid, walk in the dark…**_

They pulled away and felt her fingers wiped away the wetness of his cheeks. That was when he realized that he had been crying.

"Why do you cry?" Rukia's soft voice asked.

"Because I'm glad that you're here and that I am able to hold you again."

Rukia grinned.

"With this Ichigo… we're never going to be apart again. We will be together here forever…"

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo…"

They slowly leaned towards each other and they totally closed the gap between them. Ichigo knew it wasn't a dream. He was truly overwhelmed with emotions. Rukia was there with him finally! All of those times he spent alone were all worth it.

He lavished every inch and corner of her. He longed for her. And now that he was sure that they will be together forever from that day on, he could always hold her.

They pulled away for air and their foreheads leaned against each other. They stared in each other's eyes.

Amber and Amethyst.

"I love you Ichigo. I've waited so long for this day to come. I've always been here, waiting, waiting for you…"

"I know and I waited for you too Rukia. I love you so much."

He leaned to peck her on her lips but he was interrupted when she put a finger on his lips. She smirked and ran away from him. Ichigo looked shock.

"Hey!" Rukia said with a smile. "If you want to get a kiss, catch me if you can!" she said as she giggled.

Ichigo smirked. "Oh is that what you want?" He had this smug look on his face as he ran towards her. Rukia screamed a "Kyaa!" as she prevent herself from Ichigo.

Ichigo chased Rukia as she ran around. Soon, she tripped but Ichigo caught her before she land on the ground full of flowers. He ended up under and Rukia on top of him.

"Ichigo, thank you."

Ichigo pecked her lips suddenly causing her to widen her eyes.

"I caught you so I'll be having my prize." He stated with a playful smirk. Rukia slapped his shoulder hard.

"Ow!"

"I hate you Ichigo!" she said with a pout. Ichigo found it cute. He pinched her cheek. "You're so cute~"

"Kyaah~ Ichigo let me go!" she cried. He obliged but kissed her immediately. Rukia kissed him back as deeply as he did. Ichigo could feel in her every move that she missed him too. And he did too.

They would be together and no one could ever overcome them. They had been parted once but this time, it will be sure that they would be together.

_**Into the sky, you will shine through the night  
>Lead me to the way when I walk in the night<br>Starlight is in you  
>Like a star in the night<strong>_

They pulled away again and they both had a wide smile on their faces. They had just realized that time… that they were really meant for each other.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm done finally! Oh… I'm really hoping you like this epilogue. :)

**Information**: The song used is entitled: _Like a star in the night _by_ Kuraki Mai_. Such an awesome song!

Now that this is done, I would love to promote here my now current fic:

_IchiRuki: The Destined Tale. IchiRuki. AU. Kuchiki Rukia was furious when she learned that her father was going to remarry again to a woman with a son around her age. She despised them so much. But, what would happen if said stepbrother will be the man she'd fall in love with?_

Please check this out! It's now on its 11th chapter! Chapter twelve will be coming in August! XD Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>A bunch of THANK YOU to these people!<strong>

**~Reviewers**

kyurikochan

deadpoolhulk

deathstrawberry

Topaz Skye

apple21

falconrukichi

Kurosaki Anne

ADVluv4life

angelicsorceres

ShiroiMoon-KuroiSun

chibiyukia

byakuyalover06

AnimeLover8797

teshichan

LunaSun97

Kim's clay key-chain

ShiragikuOokami

StrawberryDragon94

GingerCakes

LeftHRyder

Disha5

Elin-usamichan95

**~Story Alerts**

BleachisAwesome

silverrose1022

mysticalphoenix-avalon

Kat-san

xOkami-chanx

NamikazeFan

teshichan

Winly Elric

montxe

Kurodarkness

Rikku Himiku

Eilyn

cactuspd

tH3cUrZedVAMPIRE

sleeplygirl

Little Red Chappy Hood

iluvrima

TSume Sumeragi

**~Favorite Lists**

LittleRuu

xoxokiss210

Witty Tennis Girl

DragonShenron

Esmarie

Winly Elric

tH3cUrZedVAMPIRE

Little Red Chappy Hood

ChocolateKitty08

yukionna226

Iamdeathberry

shikatema11

iluvrima

chrzaszcz

LogicalGoth

**~Author Alerts**

Elin-usamichan95

Iamdeathberry

TSume Sumeragi

* * *

><p>I didn't expected so many people like them would love this story and so I'm very thankful! I love you so much you guys! :D<p>

Please Review! I really want to hear your overall rating and opinion for this fic! :)

Thank you so much and I hope we'll meet again in my other fanfics! Thank you!

See you all later!

_**~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~**_


	14. Grateful Words from Mari Kia Aishiteru

_**Dearest Readers, Reviewers and friends, **_

Okay, I'm writing this because I felt the need to express my feelings of gratitude for your wonderful feedbacks about this story. Even though, this is already completed, your continuous reading and reviewing made me so happy that I had this urge to do this.

To tell you the truth, out of my stories, (posted in my fanfiction account and for my own interest,) Painful Path To Eternity is my favorite. I had thought of this story when I was in my second year college, but it took time for me to actually start it because of my ongoing story that time, Stay By My Side (which is an IchiRuki AU). At first, I thought of the title, "Don't Cry Anymore" for this fiction but changed it later on because I thought, "I don't like a title based on a song. I want a unique title." And so, I made it "Painful Path To Eternity" depending on the plot of the story.

While I was thinking about the scenes of it, I found myself shed a few tears and my heart became heavy. It was truly heartbreaking ne? The feelings Rukia had for Ichigo but she couldn't tell him because he loves another woman. Those feelings were enough for me to almost cry.

Anyways, (I had said too much sorry! I'm reminiscing.) I'm so thankful to you guys! You all read this repetitively. I'm so touched! I thought that I am the only who read this for how many times now but I'm wrong. I'm not the only one and I feel really glad! Feel free to share this too to your friends! :D

I love you all and please continue to be friends with me. I love you really!

**alyssa-kaye**

**PrincessLover26**

**1999Cherryblossom**

**Angela-the-neko**

**tieusang**

**BlackBrightField2007**

**kenpachi.M**

**bluemistpeonies131**

**Cascade00**

**Fenris Jin**– thank you for your chapter reviews. I'm so glad to see your continuous reviews. :)

**Tenshi no Chi**

**K. **

**Vivienne Iforgot Myname**

**Rawrreptar**

**The Prophet Of Lies**

**broken-hearted heart-breaker**

**zero09q**

**HorrorAnimeLover**

**Kera Erizabesu**

**x. .X.x.X**

**emochick15**

**DomoxChan**

**The Blue Mask-cara**

**TingBlingKing**

**Rukia Shirayuki**

**Hidden and STDSD in our Flames**

**Fried chicken**

**Ichiruki forever**

**Ashezo**** – **thank you for your support sis! Love you!

**FrostyNight98**

**Crystal**

**chOOnyOung17**

**gaia08**

**Kurosaki Anne**

**TBound**

**Topaz Skye**

**LeftHRyder**

**falconrukichi**

**angelicsorceres**

**The Doe Eyed Girl**

**deadpoolhulk**

**kyurikochan**

**mysterio**

**hlooowaz**

**byakuyalover06**

**AnimeLover8797**

**teshichan**

**LunaSun97**

**Kim's clay key-chain**

**ShiragikuOokami**

**StrawberryDragon94**

**Elin-usamichan95**

**ADVluv4life**

**angelicsorceres**

**hanabira1415**

**apple21**

**unknown**

**deadpoolhulk**

**chibiyukia**

**KachinaGirl**

**samantha gray**

**ichirukitard**

**deathstrawberry**

**hlooowaz**

**HappyfFruit**

**tH3cUrZedVAMPIRE**

**xwhitemoonx**

**ichirukifan**

**sleeplygirl**

**SilverRose1022**

**Animaddie**

**kodocha101**

**Little Red Chappy Hood**

**Zangetsu50**

**LunaSun97**

**xxxevil cookiexxx**

**LinG08**

**kodocha101**

**teshichan**

**SteveGHWOR**

**Tsukishiro150**

**V**

**Animaddie**

**sleeplygirl**

**unknownkyitty**

**gone-phishing**

**1111010101010101010delete101 00**

**silverrose1022**

**Jackie**

**Iamdeathberry**

**NerdyAsianGirl08**

**Winly Elric**

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

**Mautauaja**

**TSume Sumeragi**

**anon**

**shikatema11**

**LittleRuu**

**xXStrikerXx**

**OtakuxTsundere**

**xoxokiss210**

**SilverRose1022**

**FafaCute**

**LeyCoo**

**soinlovewithbleach**

**IchiRuki01**

I'M SURPRISED to these **107** reviewers. This is the first time I had so many reviewers! I'm so happy! :D

Please read my other fanfics too. Thank you so much you guys! You don't know how much I love you right now! XD

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Mari Kia Aishiteru.**_


End file.
